FF9: Kuja's Canary
by AngelStar89
Summary: Kuja wakes up from a long slumber to find Alexis, a girl that only wish to leave her village. Kuja is intrigued by the girl and the mystery that surrounds her, so he decides to join her. Now we set off on an adventure to find our two characters searching for a home and finding each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9 or any of the other FF games

Chapter One

The wind was blowing fiercely as if it was pushing a girl in the direction it wanted her to go, but she refused because she had her own plans. The girl had recently lost her Grandmother to a great illness that the wise woman hadn't been able to cure. Day and night, she had watched her Grandmother suffer until her end finally arrived and she was at peace. Now it was time for her to leave the village and find her own peace, away from the one place that had been her home and torment. However, she needed to gather the last of her food for the journey and the wind was being too difficult.

On the verge of giving up, she felt the wind come to an uttering halt, 'Finally.'

'It seems that the wind is restless, no?'

The girl turned to the voice of the wise woman, 'Lady Nemea, what brings you here?'

'I came to help guide you, Alexis,' she smiled down at the petite female.

'Guide me, but I leave tomorrow,' Alexis stated. 'Therefore, I don't need guidance.'

'Hmm, the wind would say otherwise,' she waved her hand and Alexis could feel the push of the wind once again.

'I don't understand.'

'I am just here to help you find your way.'

'My way where,' she struggled to ask.

'You'll see,' the wind picked up and Alexis could feel it wrap around her.

'Lady Nemea,' Alexis could feel its pull worsen. 'Lady Nemea!'

'Tomorrow you'll be ready to go, but as for right now you must do as they bid,' the older woman smiled at her and the wind fiercely pushed her in the direction it bid.

Alexis turned to see her destination and screamed as the wind quickly hurled her towards an Urn tree. 'No, no, wait, stop!'

She was slammed into the tree, but the impact wasn't as horrible as she had imagined. Her bones weren't broken and she wasn't dead, a fact that the sunlight drove her to believe. In reality, she had somehow managed to make her way inside of the tree itself without causing it or herself damage. 'Lady Nemea!'

The pounding and yelling for help wasn't helping, in fact all it did was cause her pain. 'What am I suppose to do?'

Alexis decided to take a seat and calm herself, so that she could come up with an idea as to how to get out of her imprisonment. It didn't take her long to remember that the Urn tree had a giant opening at the top and the only thing that she had to do was make her way up. 'This is just great.'

Climbing up the trunk was a miserable task, but the branches and vines that grew inside helped and before long, she reached the top. However, before she made her exit something caught her eye. Behind a layer of vines and branches was a shining orb and before she could resist, she weaseled her way through them. With some difficulty, she managed and when she did, she saw the back of a woman, 'How did you get here?'

The woman had long silver hair with what looked like a light lavender top and skirt. Alexis made her way around the small clearing so that she could get a better look at the woman's face, because she had a feeling that the woman was a knock out. As to why she was hidden away in an orb was a mystery she had yet to solve. She had almost reached her destination when she fell backwards and got herself trapped inside the damned orb. Not good, she thought as she turned around to see the woman she had bumped into. To her surprise, she realized that the woman was in fact a man that was as fair and beautiful as she'd ever seen.

Radiant was the word that came to mind when describing him, but at the same time, she was running out of air so she turned away and tried to make her escape. The orb wouldn't break. Alexis was trapped inside with only seconds to spare before she couldn't hold her breath an longer. Fear of dying from asphyxiation crept in and it got worse when she felt herself grabbed and whirled around to face her captor. The trauma was too much for her to handle so she fainted, before death could consume her.

Death didn't take her, but an unbearable headache consumed her and drove her beyond the boundaries of insanity. It was as if she's been drugged and dragged around by her hair. However, what was more startling to her was that she was resting on her couch inside her own home. 'Was it nothing more than a dream and my imagination getting the best of me?'

'I would fear that you have a lack of that,' a deep rich voice called out.

Alexis lifted her head and saw that standing by the far off window was the man from her dream, or in this case the orb. 'Who are you? How'd you know that this is where I lived?'

'There was an old woman in the forest that directed me here and as for my name is it something that you need to know?'

'No,' she muttered. 'I guess that all I should say is thank you for your help.'

'You are nothing but welcome,' he walked over to her and she set up on the couch.

She couldn't refrain from staring up at the handsome man before her, 'Do you have anything to eat in this place you call home?'

Alexis felt her face flare up, 'I am sorry, I am leaving in the morning and I don't have anything to offer. Yet if you are hungry, I can go out and buy items to make you a meal.'

'Hmm,' he studied her and watched as her huge honey colored eyes turned to a dark liquid red, 'interesting.'

'Excuse me?'

'Nothing,' he continued to study her and found that she had small soft features against a light golden complexion. Her hair was a dark black that turned her features exotic and her body was truly alluring with its perfect amount of curves.

'Do you want me to go out and get you something to eat?'

'Please, you don't know how long I've been asleep and how hungry I am for a feast.'

'I can't promise you a meal for a king,' she had a feeling that by his flamboyant attire and arrogant manner of speech that he at one point in time had been revered as someone great. 'Nonetheless, I can make you something that will fill you.'

He nodded, 'I could not hope for nothing more.'

'Then I will be off and return with haste,' she got up to leave but he stopped her with a gesture of his hand. 'Is there a problem?'

'Tell me your name,' he commanded not asked.

'If I am to feed you and help you on your way, I don't think that the exchange of names is important,' before he could say anything she was off.

'What a strange creature this one,' he noted as her eyes changed to a deep green color.

'Humph, I am not the one that's walking around half naked in female attire,' Alexis grumbled as she closed the door and walked away from the little cottage she called home.

She halted as she came in view of the village. It was busy as usual with all the folks walking about their daily routines. However, when they spotted her they stopped and stared. They always viewed her as if she had the plague that could contaminate them at any second. Once when she was smaller they had thrown rocks at her and kicked her out, telling her that she had no right to be there. Her Grandmother had gone and talked to the wise woman, Lady Nemea, and she had spoken on her behave. Since then they only looked at her with evil eyes and spoke words that were harsher than stones. Therefore, she felt no regret leaving the place that she had know as her home all her life for somewhere new and different where no one knew her.

'What are you waiting for?'

Alexis whirled around to find the mysterious man, 'What are you doing here?'

'I came to accompany you,' he entered the village.

Reluctantly she followed and people stared at them, 'I need a change of attire, where can I go while you get the food?'

'There,' she pointed at the tailor shop.

'Fine, meet me there when you are finished.'

'Okay,' she silently walked away.

It didn't take Alexis long to return to the tailor shop and look for the mysterious man. He waited for her in front of the door with a package he quickly handed to her to carry, 'Shall we?'

'Wait, you seriously want me to carry this?'

'I had to carry you,' he reminded her as he headed off back to the cottage.

Alexis made a face but continued to follow him and she sensed an air of arrogance about him. Maybe in his lifetime he was high and mighty or at least someone of high standards. 'You are a rather strange creature,' he waited for her at the door so that she could open it.

'Why do you keep telling me that?'

'Because you are,' he looked into her eyes and found that they had changed yet again to a frosty blue. 'Amazing, what are you, little canary?'

'Human,' she stated before opening the door and walking inside.

'Human is not what they say in the village.'

Alexis paused, 'They know little of my family and my situation.'

'They said that the old woman was crazy to have taken you in,' Alexis turned to confront him.

'My Grandmother was not crazy, she was a wonderful woman that took me in when my parents passed away and I had no one to turn too.'

'She wasn't your relative,' he pointed out.

'Don't go there,' she snapped, 'because if you are then you can get the hell out of my house.'

'Hmm,' during the argument he noticed that her eyes had gone to a bright red and then to a pitch black. 'I think that I will join you on your journey inside, little canary.'

'Stranger says what?'

'My name is Kuja and I will be joining you on your little venture,' he took a seat on her couch and picked on a piece of lint. 'Now, little canary, tell me your name.'

'Humph,' she whirled around and began to prepare the food.

After a while he spoke, 'As much as I enjoy your silence I would like to know you name, little canary.'

'Alexis,' she told him as she turned around with two plates.

'Alexis,' he repeated as he got up and went to join her at the table.

'Yes.'

'Tell me who your parents were?'

'I don't remember,' she muttered and began to eat.

'How old were you when they passed?'

'Shouldn't you be more interested in other things, such as where you are and what date it is?'

'The older woman, Nemea, answered all my questions,' he told her.

'Lady Nemea,' she recalled.

'Yes, she also told me that it would be beneficial for you if I join your voyage.'

'Are you sure it wasn't for you?'

'No, you will need my mage abilities and white magic.'

'I,' she wanted to protest but she had to admit that even though she had trained as a warrior her skills weren't to par and her white magic was limited to cures and minor remedies. 'Fine, but don't think that this is you doing me a favor. Once we reach my destination we split ways.'

'If that is what you wish, little canary,' he agreed, but he wouldn't part with her until he knew her secrets.

'Don't call me little canary.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'you are the little canary that fell into my arms and interrupted my slumber.'

'It was an accident, I never meant to do it on purpose,' she cried.

'I see, so it was fate that brought us together my little canary.'

'Fate,' Alexis muttered and shook her in disbelief.

Hey guys, I hope that you liked the first chapter of my new story. I know that my grammar and word usage is a little off, but please bear with me. Also, feel free to review and without further ado, 'until next time!' ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own FF9 or any of the other FFs

Chapter Two

'What in Gaia did you do,' Alexis cried as she walked into the kitchen.

'A little birdie had mentioned that my looks were rather girlish,' he turned to her with a malicious smile.

Kuja had done a complete one eighty on her with his change in attire and haircut. His beautiful silver hair was cut short and the feather that was in there prior was gone. His flamboyant attire was replaced by black traveler's clothing, a one piece that was a complete contrast to his pale complexion. Alexis turned away and hurried to clean the mess he had made with his hair, 'That's not what I meant.'

'Hmm,' he thought about it, shrugged his shoulders and took a seat on the couch so that he could watch her tidy. 'When are we leaving?'

'Here,' she handed him a breakfast sandwich minutes later, 'we can eat on the way.'

'Where are we going first?'

'To the air ship landing, I am heading to Alexandria first, but I think that we have to stop off at Daguerreo and get you some armor.'

'My magic will be enough.'

'Look, Kuja, you might have strong black magic but that won't stop the enemy from hurting you.'

'I am touched that you care about me,' he smirked as he followed her out.

'No, I just don't want to bury a comrade so soon in my journey.'

'You're a bundle of joy,' he mocked as he ruffled her hair.

Alexis puffed her cheeks out as she fixed her hair. Just before her grandmother had passed, she had cut it. Her grandmother said that her new style gave her character, the top half was cut short and curled in while the other half was in pigtails down her back. 'You're difficult.'

After she locked the door, they headed up the mountain and made their way to Daguerreo but before they reached the city, they encountered a Grand Dragon. 'Oh, boy,' Alexis looked up at the giant beast.

'This is nothing,' Kuja told her, as he got ready to show her his magnificent powers.

'Kuja, I don't think that confronting it is a good idea.'

'There is nothing to fear, my little canary,' he cast his dark magic. 'Water!'

'Kuja!'

The Grand Dragon wasn't too happy and lashed out, Alexis drew her double blades and got ready to attack. 'Stay back.'

'I don't think that those swords are going to be of any use,' he withdrew.

Alexis could feel her nerves consume her, but she wasn't going to back down. 'Let's do this.'

She rushed him and then attacked, Alexis figured that it was better to take the offensive and not let the dragon have his chance. 'Kuja, attack with fire.'

'Firaga!'

As the fire distracted him, she did her two-step and disappeared from view only to appear above its head and stab her swords through its skull. 'Finally,' she sighed after the defeat but fell from above as the dragon began to disintegrate. 'Wah!'

'I've got you,' Kuja caught her just as she almost crashed onto the ground.

'Bastard,' she snapped in anger as he set her down.

'I just saved you.'

'You almost killed me.'

'I did no such thing,' he brushed invisible dirt off his clothes.

'I told you no to attack the dragon.'

'You said it wasn't a good idea,' he corrected.

'Same thing, we could have avoided the battle. You weren't prepared, you could have been killed.'

He watched her grab her belongings and walk into the city of Daguerreo. 'Little canary, don't be mad.'

'Let's just get your armor,' she grumbled as she pulled out ointment from her pack and rubbed it on her left arm.

'You're hurt,' he grabbed her wrist and she pulled back.

'It's nothing, our time is limited,' she pulled her sleeve down.

Her eyes were a deep blue, but quickly changed to a light pink and she turned away. 'Hello,' Alexis smiled up at the shop owner.

'Ah, the little vixen,' the owner watched as her eyes turned a clear grey. 'It is true what they say.'

'I am sorry, we're in a rush and were wondering if we could take a look at your inventory for my,' she looked at Kuja, 'companion.'

'I see,' he turned his attention to Kuja, 'what can I get you?'

As they ignored her and got all the things necessary for Kuja, she became impatient, 'Come on.'

'We must get the right fit and right accessories,' the man told her.

'No,' she looked at her timepiece. 'We have to go now. Here's your money,' she grabbed Kuja's hand, 'we have to go.'

Kuja let her pull him away. It was too tiresome letting the old shop owner continue to touch him. It wasn't too long before they were boarding the airship that would taken them to Alexandria. 'What are we going to do there?'

'I am going to explore Alexandria and then see were that leads me.'

'So you have no plan whatsoever?'

'My plan is to escape this place,' she looked down below as she spotted the village.

'Poor little canary,' he mocked.

'Humph, at least I wasn't the one the isolated myself in an orb for who knows how long.'

'I think that I could fall in love with your wit, little canary.'

'Don't flatter me,' she walked away.

'Loving it,' he grinned as he watched her disappear into the ship heading down towards the cabins.

During the flight, Alexis stayed in their cabin she had developed a serious case of motion sickness. 'Little canary, you should be happy to know that we land tomorrow.'

'Luckier if it were today,' she groaned and turned away.

'If you would just allow me to heal you with my magic, you would be out there on deck enjoying the sunlight and fresh air.'

'No, none of your magic,' she told him.

'Tsk, tsk, you are one stubborn little birdie.'

'Why aren't you up on deck enjoying the fresh air and sunlight,' she turned the tables on him.

'It seems that even when you are sick, I still enjoy your company more than the others onboard.'

'Well, aren't you kind,' she looked up at the ceiling and she realized that for some odd reason the pull of Alexandria was becoming stronger. It seemed that there was something in Alexandria that was waiting for her and it was becoming impatient.

Kuja studied her and noticed that even thought she had been sick for the past week and a half. She was restless to get to Alexandria. It wasn't the motion sickness that drove her to land, but what was waiting for her. What it was he didn't know, but he was going to find out soon. The little canary, as much as it dismayed him, was growing on him in an alarming rate. 'Little canary, tell me about the mystery of your heritage.'

'Nothing to tell,' she blew him off. Alexis was no fool, she had seen the looks he gave her when her eyes changed. He was after the secret that had taken her years to get out of her grandmother and even when she told her, Alexis was still lost. Her grandmother had said that her mother's family was connected to the legendary eidolons and that somehow they worked together.

'You are a terrible liar,' he handed her a glass of water.

'Humph,' she sat up and took the glass he offered. 'Thanks.'

'Water,' he saw her eyes turn a deep aqua blue.

'What?'

'Nothing,' Kuja had a feeling that he was starting to understand her mystery. 'I should let you rest for a bit, so I'll bring you some food later.'

'Kuja,' she grabbed his hand.

'Yes,' her eyes were a bright green.

'Thank you for your kindness, I know that it's not becoming of you but it means a lot to me.'

'You're my companion on this journey, so until we part shouldn't I at least try to keep you alive.'

'Your humor is hilarious,' she released him and looked at the wall.

After tossing and turning for the whole night, Alexis was glad to hear that they were going to land in twenty minutes so she freshened up and made her way up deck. 'Wow,' she saw the grand castle and fell in love with it immediately.

They said that two hundred years ago, the castle had been destroyed and thanks to the loyal servants and people of Alexandria, it had been rebuilt. 'Nothing seems to have changed,' Kuja walked up next to her.

'When there is beauty, why bother and change it?'

'Why bother,' he watched her as she looked on in awe. 'We should go to the castle.'

'Why?'

'I want to see some relatives.'

'Oh, so we part here then,' she turned to look at him.

'Getting rid of me isn't going to be easy, little canary,' he studied her as she almost stumbled and fell.

'No, but I bet all the females on the ship would like you to get rid of me.'

'They bore me,' he waved his hand to dismiss her comment.

'That's a bit harsh.'

'We've arrived at the great city of Alexandria, please wait fifteen minutes and we'll be ready to disembark,' the captain announced.

'Another min…' Alexis fell silent when she felt the pull of invincible strings.

'What is it my little canary?'

'Kuja, I feel…' she shook her head. 'I have to go.'

'What? Wait,' he reached out to stop her, but she took the leap off the side of the ship. 'Alexis!'

So chapter two has been completed and I hope you guys liked it. If not, I am sorry and I'll try to make it more likable. Anyways, please feel free to review and until next time. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own FF9 or any of the other FFs

Chapter Three

Alexis ran through the streets of Alexandria and didn't stop until she arrived at the river that separated her from the castle. 'I am sorry, but you are not authorized to be here,' a female soldier informed her.

'Oh, I am sorry,' she pulled back but froze still.

'Is there something the matter, because you need to leave,' the woman told her.

'Right,' someone was coming from the castle and it looked like royalty. 'Sorry, I'll be leaving now.'

'Alexis, running off like that was reckless,' Kuja startled her as she turned to leave.

'How'd you find me?'

'I just asked for the crazed woman, who jumped off the ship and took off running,' he saw her face fall. 'I am joking, I was heading this way.'

'Oh, I see,' she muttered, 'so your relatives work for the King?'

'Not really,' he shook his head.

'Oh, then,' her eyes widen when she saw the person arriving.

'Your Highness, you are being too rash. We should get back to the castle before your brother finds you missing,' the tall woman with dark hair told him.

'Lulu, you don't understand the Eidolons, they are restless,' the handsome young man with chestnut colored hair explained. 'It's as if they want me to find something or someone.'

'Master Kai, it isn't safe for you to walk among the people without protection.'

'That's why you are here. You are one of the most powerful Mages of our time.'

'I am honored that you think that, but my magic won't be enough,' she became annoyed when he stopped listening and started staring at the woman with the handsome man. 'Master Kai, stop staring.'

'I've been out and about Alexandria ever since I was little and I've never seen them before,' Kai had never seen such a fascinating woman.

'She must be visiting,' Lulu looked them over. 'I am getting a bad feeling.'

'You have a bad feeling about everyone. Why don't we introduce ourselves?'

'Master Kai, we should just head back to the castle before your brother notices that you are gone,' Lulu suggested for the last time.

'No, now let's go and introduce ourselves,' he took a step towards the woman and her companion.

'Little canary,' Kuja waved his hand in the front of her face.

'Excuse us,' Kuja turned around to see who was brave enough to interrupt them.

'I am Kai and this is Lulu, we'd like to welcome you to our town of Alexandria.'

'Who exactly are you,' Kuja asked.

'Watch your tone of voice,' Lulu glared, 'you are talking to the Prince of Alexandria.'

'The Prince,' he could see a little resemblance to Queen Garnet with the brown hair and golden eyes.

'Yes,' Lulu confirmed.

'Then you must be Queen Garnet and King Zidane's great grandson.'

'Four times great,' Kai corrected.

'It's an honor to meet you, your Highness,' Alexis kneeled before the Prince.

'Rise, no need for such formality,' Kai smiled at her. 'In fact, why don't you two come back with us to the castle, you can be our guests of honor.'

'Master Kai,' Lulu looked at him shocked.

'We don't get that many guest at the castle, so let's let them join us.'

'Your brother isn't going to like this at all.'

'I can take care of that,' Kai waved his hand.

'Wait, we don't even know them.'

'We couldn't intrude,' Alexis stated.

'Humph, why shouldn't my brother's grandchildren have me as a guest,' Kuja turned to Alexis.

'What are you talking about, Kuja?'

'I went into that orb two hundred years ago, when my brother Zidane went in search of his princess. Therefore, this little one,' he looked over at Kai, 'is my nephew.'

'Your friend here must be crazy to think that we will believe his wild story.'

'I am in the history books. I am one of the greatest black mages of my time and also one of the most problematic.'

'If you are problematic, then why should we trust you and allow you into the castle,' Lulu challenged.

'Because I am here to see what became of my brother and his family nothing more,' Kuja clarified.

'Kuja,' Alexis looked up at him.

'I promise you, that I've given up on my malevolent way. You have nothing to worry about, little canary.'

'Is Canary your name,' Kai asked.

'That is what you've been waiting for,' Lulu sighed in frustration.

Alexis flared up bright red, 'No, it's an annoying nickname that Kuja seems to like.'

'Then will you grant me the honor of knowing your name?'

'It's…'

'Well, I think that it'd be best for us to retire at an inn,' Kuja cut her off.

'But I thought that you wanted to go to the castle.'

'I've changed my mind.'

'Nonsense, come with us,' Kai held his hand out for her to take.

'Fine,' Kuja grabbed Alexis's hand, 'we'll join you.'

'Great,' Kai dropped his empty hand, 'it will be an honor.'

'My name is Alexis, your Highness,' Alexis blurted out before they got moving. 'I think that it's best to know who you invited into your home.'

'Alexis,' he repeated her name with a smile. 'It'd be best if we left.'

'Right after you,' Kuja told them and held Alexis back.

'What is it?'

'If I were you, I'd keep away from him. Mixing with someone of higher status is bound to leave you heartbroken.'

'I don't think that he had that in mind,' Alexis pointed out.

'Humph, but what about you,' he questioned.

'What about me?'

'Little canary,' he grabbed her chin and lifted it up to see into her honey colored eyes. 'I don't wish to see you hurt.'

'Kuja, I think that you're worrying a bit too much,' Alexis smiled at him, 'and don't call me canary.'

'Little canary that is who you are and nothing is going to change that,' he smirked.

'Are you coming,' Kai called.

'Yes, sorry,' Alexis pulled Kuja alongside her. 'We shouldn't keep royalty waiting.'

During the ride to the castle, Kuja kept a close eye on Kai and Alexis. He could see that they somehow felt highly attracted to each other and if it weren't for Lulu they would have been having a ball talking and enjoying each other's company. It enraged him to know that someone else liked her and that she could like them. However, he had yet to figure out why in the world he was feeling any type of emotion towards the brat. Either way, he was going to make sure that he kept an eye on Alexis until they left Alexandria.

When near Kai, Alexis felt at peace as if whatever magic pull that consumed her was at rest. Maybe his white magic allowed her to feel at ease or the fact that he was different calmed her nerves. No matter the case, she wanted to stay near him as much as possible. 'What do you think about Alexandria so far?'

'It looks beautiful, Prince Kai,' Alexis smiled.

'I am glad, maybe I can show you the town sometime,' he suggested.

'That's alright, Little Prince, I can take my little canary to see the sights. After all I was here before and I can tell her of all the wonders that the town and castle hold.'

'Uncle, I am sure that you would want to rest and catch up with my brother, the King. Oh, maybe you can even spar with Lulu and see whose magic is better. What do you think, Lulu?'

'I would find it interesting, however before you start calling Sir Kuja uncle don't you think that we should investigate his story?'

'As always you have a point. I'll have the scholars start looking for the family linage until we find a connection or not,' Kai solved.

'You are so simple sometimes,' Lulu shook her head. 'No wonder the King worries about you.'

'My brother should worry about my cousin and what reckless venture she might be up too.'

'Your cousin,' Kuja asked.

'Yes, our cousin Vivian is the Queen of Lindblum and she is currently thrilled at the prospect of expanding her realm.'

'Do you mean that there is about to be war here on the Mist Continent?'

'Possibility, but no harm will come if my brother can talk her out of her lunacy.'

Kuja sighed, 'It seems that women are problematic.'

Lulu and Alexis gave him cold stares while Kai laughed at his blunder, now with even more reason would Lulu be out to get him. 'Uncle,' Kai shook his head.

'Don't call him that,' Lulu ordered.

'Ma'am,' Kai winked at Alexis, who giggled at his sarcasm.

'Sorry,' Alexis apologized when she saw Lulu's frown.

'Don't humor the Prince. It might get to his head.'

'Lulu,' Kai rolled his eyes and they reached the castle dock.

'Here,' Kuja quickly helped Alexis out and kept her away from Kai.

'Lulu why don't you head on up and get everything ready for our guests. I'll take them on a tour of the castle and its grounds.'

'Fine, do you wish for escorts?'

'No, if anything happens I can take care of myself. Plus, I trust Alexis and you heard my Uncle he said that he's changed.'

'Alright, I understand,' Lulu nodded and headed up to the castle.

The tour was exciting for Alexis, but it seemed to bore and annoy Kuja. However, Kai was always enthusiastic to answer any of her questions and show her around. 'I know what you'll really like,' Kai turned to her with a smile.

'Hmm,' he grabbed her hand when Kuja wasn't looking.

'Hurry or Uncle is going to ruin the fun.'

Alexis looked back at Kuja as they left and felt guilty for leaving him behind. 'Where are we going?'

'To the summoning grounds,' Kai answered with a smile.

'Summoning grounds?'

'It's my own private spot, not many people are able to summon Eidolons.'

'Oh,' her eyes widen and she nodded her head.

'Don't worry, they're friendly and only attack when given the command.'

Alexis followed Kai to an open field and took in the view from the center. 'This is huge.'

'Some of the Eidolons are enormous and need the space, but I'll summon one of my favorites.'

'Okay,' she could feel her blood pumping at the thought of seeing a summoning close up and personal.

'Okay, stand back a little,' he warned, as he got ready.

Okay, so I had promised to reveal Alexis secret, but decided to wait a bit. However, I think that with all the piece presented, you guys can pretty much guess were this secret is going. Anyways, please feel free to review and I'll see you guys next time ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own FF9 or any of the other FFs

Chapter Four

Alexis's eyes widen as Kai began to summon his Eidolon, she couldn't believe how amazing it was to see. As the Eidolon began to appear, a cold chill consumed her and she froze in place. Floating before them was a beautiful blue colored woman. 'What do you think?'

Kai turned to look at her with a smile, but when he saw the blank stare on her face, he reached out to stir her out of her stupor. 'Alexis are you alright?'

'A Knight,' he whirled around to stare at Shiva.

'What do you mean? What's going on?'

'She is one of very few,' Shiva made her way over to Alexis.

'Shiva,' he began to panic because he knew that Kuja would be enraged if something happened to Alexis.

'She's strong and very loyal,' she smiled. 'Be my knight and fight with me.'

Alexis felt the flow of energy surrounding her in a cold blanket, 'Ahh!'

'Kai, what's going on,' Kuja demanded after he rounded a corner running towards them.

'I don't know,' Kai answered truthfully.

'Alexis,' Kuja reached out to touch her.

'She's mine,' Shiva stated and before their eyes, Alexis stopped screaming in agony and opened her eyes. Eyes that went beyond the frosted blue Kuja had ever seen.

'Reveal yourself to me, my Knight,' Shiva commanded.

Alexis took an extraordinary leap through the air, 'Alexis watch out!'

Kai and Kuja watched in horror as she headed towards a thick sheet of ice that hung in mid air. However, instead of the crash she flowed through the sheet of ice as if it were water and appeared on the other side as a completely new person, 'No way!'

Kuja stared at the beautiful vixen before him, Alexis was wearing ancient female gladiator attire the color of blue sapphire and she carried a staff made of ice. 'Alexis?'

'She really is an Eidolon Knight,' Kai stared at her in disbelief.

'Show me your skills,' Shiva ordered and Alexis began to demonstrate. 'Hmm.'

'What is it,' Kai asked her.

'When she comes to she will need to be trained,' Shiva told him, 'she shows promise, but needs proper training.'

Without a further word, Shiva disappeared and Alexis crumbled to the ground transforming back to her normal self. Kai would have caught her before she hit the ground, but Kuja beat him to the punch and picked her up in his arms. 'We should get her in bed, so that she can rest.'

'Right,' Kai agreed and led him to the castle main entrance, where they met up with Lulu and the King.

'Kai, what happened?'

'Something marvelous,' Kai looked over at Alexis and Kuja.

'We heard a scream and were on our way to search the grounds,' Lulu informed them.

'Nothing to worry about, but have you arranged the rooms for our guests?'

'Sir,' Lulu nodded and turned to Kuja. 'If you'll follow me, I will take you to her room.'

Kai watched them leave and felt a little sad. 'Kai, come with me and tell me everything that happened and who our guests are,' the King ordered.

'Right,' Kai agreed as he came to realize that Alexis was the missing link in his life, but it sadden him that Kuja felt the same way about her too.

'What happened to your little canary,' Lulu asked as they walked into the guest room prepared for Alexis.

'It seems that the reason for her existence has been revealed and she couldn't handle the stress,' Kuja laid her down on the bed.

'May I ask what her reason is,' Lulu looked at the small framed woman.

'She is an Eidolon Knight,' Kuja answered.

'Eidolon Knight? In all my years and history I've never heard of such a thing.'

'Neither have I,' Kuja agreed.

'Then how is it possible?'

'Only Alexis can answer that question and now that her secret is out I think that she has no reason to hide anything.'

'The King won't let her keep anything from him and the Prince will most surely be interested in working with her, considering that he can summon Eidolons.'

'Alexis can't stay here,' Kuja knew that it was a bad idea to leave her with Kai.

'It is her wish to do as she wants, well that is unless you and her are married,' Lulu informed him.

Kuja ground his teeth and turned around to leave, 'Will you show me to my room?'

'As you wish,' Lulu agreed.

'So you're telling me that she transformed into a guardian of some sort,' the King looked at Kai.

'Yes, the Eidolons seem to possess some sort of control over her when they appeared or are near,' Kai replied.

'If that's so then she could be a great asset to our kingdom or to our cousin and that would be no good.'

'She would never join forces with Victoria.'

'Of course, that would be out of the question, she needs to swear her loyalty to us. If she aids our cousin in her outrageous conquest it could be disastrous.'

'Brother, she isn't malevolent and I trust that she will do what's right.'

'You said that the Eidolon controlled her, maybe it doesn't matter that it's her will that allows it,' the King pointed out.

'What are we going to do,' Kai knew that if news spilled about Alexis abilities it could bring her and the kingdom problems.

'Kai, we must keep her on our side.'

'Griffin, from what I hear they are traveling and I don't know if they'll be willing to stay.'

'Didn't you say that Shiva told you to have her trained?'

'Yeah, but it's still up to her to decide if she stays or goes.'

'Fine, I can order her to stay.'

'Don't even think about it,' Kai snapped.

'What's this,' Griffin started at him with curiosity.

'Don't dare force her to do something against her will, I will talk to her and convince her to stay,' Kai clarified.

'Hmm,' Griffin smiled, 'the girl is very pretty, exotic to be exact and that is very becoming. You know, thinking about it even further I think that I want to get to know her better.'

'Excuse me?'

'Yeah, maybe she could become the next Queen of Alexandria,' Griffin watched him carefully.

'Humph, she would never look at you.'

'Why not, I can offer her a kingdom,' he pointed out.

Kai couldn't believe that his brother would consider Alexis as his bride. 'To be honest, Uncle is already a challenge that you'll have to hurdle over.

'Uncle?'

'Didn't Lulu tell you that Kuja, the man with the silver hair, claims that he is great grandpa Zidane's brother?'

'You're talking about our forth great grandfather?'

'Right,' he nodded.

'That's outrageous, that would make him over two hundred years old.'

'He says that he can be found in the history books.'

'What was his name again?'

'Kuja.'

'He's in love with the girl?'

'Yes, no, I don't know,' Kai barrowed his face in his hands.

'Do you have feeling for her?'

'I just met her of course I don't have feelings for her.'

'You're just attracted to the exotic creature.'

'Canary,' he corrected.

'Excuse me?'

'That's what Kuja calls her.'

'What do you want to call her?'

'Mine,' Kai answered without hesitation.

'Hmm, here I thought that you didn't like her,' Griffin laughed at his brother predicament, love at first sight.

Alexis opened her eyes and looked up at the high ceiling. She turned to see where the light was coming from and realized that she didn't recognize her surroundings. Quickly, she got up only to hit the pillow once again because her head became light headed. 'Ugh, it hurts,' she held her head as a rush of pain took her.

Kuja knocked on the door, but with no answer, he decided to allow himself inside to check up on her. 'Alexis?'

'It hurts,' she thought her head was about to burst.

'Heavens,' he rushed to her side.

'It feels like my head is about to explode,' the tears trailed down her face uncontrollably.

'It's going to be alright,' he softly chanted a remedy spell to stop the pain that ailed her.

'Thank you,' she felt the pain begin to ease away.

Kuja wiped at her tears, 'Alexis.'

'I am alright,' she gave him a weak smile.

'Good, now you can explain what happened.'

'I don't know when I went to get up I was lightheaded and then my head started to hurt.'

There was a knock on the door and they both turned, Kai looked at them in puzzlement. 'Am I interrupting something?'

'No,' she sat up with Kuja's help. 'Thanks.'

Kuja nodded and then turned to Kai, 'How can we help you, Little Prince?'

'Uncle, I was hoping to have a word in private with Alexis.'

'I am sure that anything you have to say to her, you can say it around me.'

'It's a private matter,' Kai clarified. 'Alexis, please give me a moment of your time.'

'She's not going anywhere with you. Look at what happened last time you were alone with her,' Kuja shot.

'I didn't know that would happen.'

'Humph, who's to say that you won't do it again just to see what happens or if it happens again?'

'I give Alexis my word that I won't do it again unless she agrees.'

'Kuja,' Alexis rested her hand on his shoulder, 'I'll be okay. I trust the Prince and I know that he doesn't intend to harm me in any way.'

'But,' he wanted to protest, however he saw the look in her eyes and sighed in frustration, 'fine.'

'Thank you,' she beamed and he helped her out of bed. 'Prince, I am ready when you are.'

'Right, let me help you,' Kai went up to her and grabbed her arm so that she could lean against him. 'Thank you, Uncle, I have her now.'

Kuja released her and without a word left them, Alexis watched him leave and wondered what was wrong. 'Shall we,' Kai asked drawing her attention.

'Yes,' she turned to him with a smile.

They arrived at a huge tearoom and Alexis couldn't help but marvel at all the beautiful paintings and glass figurines that adorned the room. She felt sorry for the person that had to clean the little trinkets. If it were she, it would drive her crazy. On her escapade of exploration, she stopped and looked at the beautiful creations that were the Eidolons. She paused and looked at the one that she was most intrigued by the castle with the wings. 'That one is called Alexander, the Eidolon of judgment.'

Alexis turned around and took a step back when she noticed that Kai was too close. 'Is he one of your Eidolons?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'to summon Alexander I would have to travel the world and convince it to allow me the opportunity to summon it.'

'Oh.'

'Alexis, please take a seat and hear me out,' Kai offered kindly.

Alexis walked over to the table, took a seat and watched him walk around her confused. 'Prince, you shouldn't debt too much on what it is that you want to say. After all I am nothing more than a peasant that is willing to do as you please.'

'No, never say that. You are an individual that has the right to make a choice in whatever matter is presented before you.'

Alexis beamed up brightly at him, 'Then tell me what it is you want and I will make my choice.'

'You make things sound so simple.'

'You make things seem so complicated. I belief that if you have something to say it is best to say it and get it out or else you'll never know the answer and you'll miss out on the outcome if positive.'

Kai relaxed a bit and took a seat opposite from her, 'Then I will get right to it. Alexis, I would like for you to stay here at the castle.'

'Excuse me,' she was taken back, she wasn't expecting that.

'Stay here and train to become a Black Knight,' Kai clarified.

'Black Knight?'

'They are the bodyguards of the royal family.'

'But don't you already have Lulu and your brother, I am sure he has someone already too,' she pointed out.

'I would like you to be my knight and help Lulu,' Kai stated.

Alexis looked at him and smiled, 'Prince Kai, I am honored that you would consider me as your knight. However, I'll have to refuse.'

'You can't,' he shot her down.

'What?'

'Alexis, it'd be best if you agreed to be my knight or else my brother will find some way to force you to stay.'

'What are you talking about?'

'I am sorry, Alexis, my brother believes that you'd be a great asset to the kingdom as well as a threat if you were to fall into the wrong hands.'

'I am not following,' she could feel the color drain from her face.

'Please understand that being my knight would be your best option to maintaining your freedom,' Kai had the urge to grab her in his arms.

'This is because of what happened earlier, isn't it?'

'Yes,' he nodded.

'Your cousin, she's also a summoner?'

'Yes, right now we are unsure of what she might do. All our sources believe that she's capable of starting war at any moment and if she were to get her hands on you she would become unstoppable.'

Alexis shook her head in protest, 'I would never do something unjust and against my will.'

'I know, but you have to understand that my brother just wants what is best for the kingdom and I want what's best for you too. Therefore, I implore you to please stay by my side and become my knight.'

Alexis was cornered, 'What about Kuja?'

'He can stay if he so chooses,' Kai told her.

'If the war were to happen and end, would I be able to find my freedom?'

Kai hadn't considered her asking him that, 'Yes, you would be able to continue your journey. Nonetheless, I hope that when the time comes you have made the choice to stay here.'

Alexis absorbed everything and she nodded. 'I'll become a Black Knight and wait to see what the future awaits for me.'

Kai released a sigh of relief, 'My brother will be pleased to hear your choice and we will begin your training tomorrow.'

Alexis got up and bowed, 'I will promise to do my best, if you'll please excuse me I would like to be alone for a while.'

'As you wish,' he agreed and it pained him to watch her leave. He knew that she was suffering with the fact that she had just lost her freedom and tied down to Alexandria for the time being.

Hey guys, I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter and I promise that things will pick up. Also thank you for the previous reviews they are a boost to my confidence in this stories success. So until next time, keep on shining and feel free to leave me feedback ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own FF9 or any of the other FFs

Chapter Five

'How are you feeling,' Kuja asked as Alexis threw herself on the armchair.

'As always tired and sore all over,' she complained.

'You would think that after six months of training you would be used to it,' Kuja smiled at her meekly.

'I would believe that you would pity my poor state and have a refreshing drink ready for me.'

'Pity you, never,' he shook his head, 'after all you are the one who signed up to being a Black Knight.'

'Humph, then why are you always waiting for me in my chambers?'

'To see if you'll make it back here alive.'

'Kuja, your humor is by far the worst in the castle.'

'Hmm,' he got up from his armchair, walked over to her and touched her face.

'What are you doing,' she blushed and turned away.

'You seem thinner,' he pulled her cheek and she cried out. 'Maybe I should talk to your Prince Kai and have him tell Sir Erick to go easier on you.'

'Don't be ridiculous, I am fine,' she slapped his hand away. 'Oh and don't start weird rumors about Prince Kai and myself.'

'Would they be far from the truth?'

'Humph, I am not going to answer that,' Alexis huffed, but on the inside she was sad that he would actually think that she and Kai would have some sort of romantic relationship.

'That's just proof of the reality.'

'Shut up,' she snapped and her eyes flared red.

Kuja stared down at his beautiful temptation and wondered what she would say if she knew how he felt about her. 'Alexis?'

'What,' she glared at him.

'You should really consider bathing.'

'Kuja,' she jumped up and was about to yell at him when she stopped. 'Forget it, it's not worth it.'

Kuja reached out to grab her, as she turned away, 'I don't understand you sometimes.'

'Same here,' she broke free of his grip and left him alone. After months of being together, she was starting to believe that she was developing feelings for him. Every time he touched her, she could feel her heart race and every time he was with Lulu, she felt rage. 'Crap, this can't be happening.'

'What's the matter?'

Alexis jumped and whirled around, 'Prince Kai, what are you doing here?'

'I've come to see how you were doing and to inform you that my brother is requesting your presence.'

'What, now,' she looked down at herself, 'umm.'

'Don't worry,' he smiled getting her meaning. 'I'll tell him that you'll join us shortly.'

'Thank you,' she bowed.

'Well, I guess I should let you be on your way.'

'Thank you,' she bowed again. 'I promise I won't take too long.'

Kai watched her and clutched his fist, for all his might he wanted to go and grab her into his arms and never let her go. However, over the passing of months he has noticed her bond with Kuja becoming stronger. 'Prince is there something the matter?'

'No, Lulu, let's go join my brother.'

'Right,' Lulu followed him and frowned at his undying love for the woman that he can never make his own.

'I am sorry for making you wait, my Lord,' Alexis apologized as she bowed before her highness.

'Nothing to worry too much about,' Griffin smiled at the beautiful woman. Every time he looked a pond her he understood what his brother and Kuja felt for the girl, however he also knew that he wasn't going to enter a war with them for her. It would be unfair to both of them, considering that he was the bachelor all the women fantasized about.

'Still, it won't happen…' she fell silent, when she saw the man sitting on the left of the King.

'Oh, Alexis, this is a guest from Lindblum, Jonathan,' Griffin explained. 'He's here on behalf of my cousin.'

'Hello,' she greeted him with a smile. 'It is a pleasure to meet you.'

'The pleasure is all mine,' he beamed at her, 'after all I am in the presence of such a beautiful creature.'

Alexis had never heard someone speak to her so colorfully and she immediately turned bright red. 'Alexis,' Kai grabbed her hand and pulled her to his side.

'Sorry, Prince,' she couldn't believe that she could get any redder but heat was radiating off her skin.

'Well, let's get down to business,' Griffin announced.

'Excellent idea,' Kai agreed as he glared at Jonathon.

The meeting dragged on for hours, but at the end of it all Alexis was left in shock. As handsome as the blue eyed, blonde-haired Jonathan was he was also cruel and when he announced that war was going to ensue, she was left speechless. 'You must be kidding,' Kai got up furious.

'My Queen wishes for Alexandria to become part of her domain but if you refuse we have no choice.'

'This is outrageous,' Kai turned to his brother.

'Then it is settled,' Jonathan agreed.

'Settled it is,' Griffin drew within himself.

Jonathan got up and just before he made his leave he paused, 'I could buy you time, if you so wished it.'

'Excuse me,' Kai was getting a bad feeling.

'She will attack immediately and you won't have time to prepare,' Jonathan told them.

'I am sure this won't come without a prize,' Kai had a sickening feeling in his stomach.

'Indeed,' Jonathan nodded.

'Name it,' Griffin would pay anything.

'Give me the girl.'

'The girl,' Griffin looked up at Lulu, but Kai knew Alexis was whom he wanted.

'No,' Kai quickly answered.

'Only for one night and I will buy you a week,' Jonathan offered.

'It is out of the question.'

'Brother, control yourself,' Griffin ordered and turned to Jonathan, 'one night?'

'One, that is all I am asking for is one night to be with her,' he looked over at the beautiful creature. 'Of course it is just a formality so that she sees that I am not an evil person. That I am in fact only doing my job.'

'My King, you really can't be considering this,' Kai knew that what Jonathan asked for wasn't much, but to leave Alexis with him was out of the question.

'It will buy us a week,' Griffin mumbled. 'Alexis is well trained, if anything happens she can handle the situation. Am I not right, Black Knight?'

Alexis didn't know what to say, but she nodded. 'I am, but Sir Jonathan is too much of a gentleman to allow any harm come to me.'

'Alexis,' Kai couldn't believe what he had just heard.

As wrong as it was, she owed a lot to the King and if she was able to pay back a little then so be it. 'Don't worry, it will be fine.'

'Perfect, than meet me in front of the gates tomorrow as the sun sets and we shall leave from there,' Jonathan gave her a charming smile.

'Do you sincerely promise one week,' Alexis asked.

'I give my word,' he told her.

'Fine, I shall be there tomorrow.'

Jonathan nodded and with one last farewell disappeared. 'Griffin, how can you allow Alexis to make such a deal?'

'Prince, I will be fine. Plus, with the time allow we can prepare for what is to come,' Alexis stepped up to the King's defense.

'You don't understand what he'll do to you,' Kai could only imagine and what was worse it was what he wanted to do to Alexis.

'I am capable of taking care of myself, you don't need to worry.'

'What will my Uncle say,' Kai felt horrible but he had no choice, if anyone could talk her out of her stupid idea it would be him.

'Kuja doesn't have to know anything. I just want to help the King and the kingdom,' Alexis answered.

'Kai, understand that Alexis is only doing what she thinks is right and I support her.'

Kai was about to say something, but he fell quiet and just walked away. 'Prince,' Alexis was about to chase after him but Lulu stopped her.

'I think it would be best for him to be left alone. He needs to cool off and think.'

'But,' Alexis held her tongue when she saw the look in Lulu's eyes.

'Understand that it isn't easy for the Prince to handle such a delicate situation.'

'Lulu is right,' Griffin agreed, 'it would be best to just give him his space.'

'If you both think that's best,' Alexis accepted that they knew Kai better than her and what they said was correct. 'Well if you'll excuse me, I will be taking my leave.'

They both agreed and Alexis took off for the kitchens, she was hungry and it was a miracle that no one had heard her stomach. Well, if she hadn't been staring at the handsome devil of a man she would have noticed her stomach more. 'I figured you would be headed here.'

'Wah,' Alexis cried out when she saw Kuja come out of the shadows. 'What do you think you are doing?'

'Usually, you are more aware of your surroundings. What are you daydreaming about?'

'Nothing,' Alexis blushed knowing that he was going to catch her in the lie. Realty was that Alexis had been thinking about Jonathan and how he called her a beautiful creature. How when she had seen him and now was thinking about him had her heart racing out of control.

'I am sure I've told you that when you say nothing, I don't believe you.'

'Well then there is nothing more to say,' she tried to walk around him.

'Why do I get the feeling that something is off?'

'I don't know what you are talking about,' he was blocking her way and when she moved around him, he grabbed her arm. 'What are you doing?'

'What are you hiding, little canary?'

'You're hurting me.'

'It must be something big considering that your Little Prince stormed out angry from the conference room.'

'Kuja?'

'It has something to do with you, no?'

'Why would you think that?'

'Because you are his Black Knight,' Kuja watched her face redden.

'Your joke is getting old,' she tried to pull her arm away but he held it even tighter.

'Why don't you just tell me what going on and I'll let you go,' he offered.

Alexis stared up at him and quickly looked away. She didn't understand why her feelings were muddled. She knew that she was attracted to Kuja, but at the same time, she had a strong pull towards Kai. Over the months, she had concluded that her pull towards Kai was because of the Eidolons. However, that could be an excuse too because Kuja was right and she really was attracted to Kai. Yet how was she supposed to explain her interest in Jonathan.

'Alexis?'

'Hmm,' she looked up at Kuja with golden eyes.

Kuja already knew what she was debating and before he could stop himself, he kissed her on the lips. First, it started as something light and nothing more until she responded back and it became filled with a fiery passion. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, feeling those wonderful curves against his body. 'What are you doing to me?'

Alexis opened her eyes and realized what had just happened and what she had done. 'I…'

'You?'

'This was a mistake,' she broke free and turned away, making a run for it.

'It wasn't,' he spoke softly, because he had understood with that one kiss what her true feelings were towards him. Even though she didn't accept it, his canary wanted him and he was going to make sure that she was his.

Hey, guys it seems that our love triangle is increasing and getting more complicated. When writing this fan fiction I felt that I had to touch up on the FF9 original concept but adding my own touch. I have to apologize for not adding Zidane and Garnet, but I felt that the game already told their story and ending. Moreover, they are such lovable characters that I didn't want to ruin them. As for Alexis, I was asked if she could bond with other Eidolons and the answer is yes, however not all eidolons will be used. Anyways, before I continue I am going to sign off and hope to hear from you guys, so until next time ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9 or any of the other FF games

Chapter Six

'Alexis, what are you doing?'

'Sir,' she looked up at her instructor puzzled.

'What are you aiming for with your sword,' he clarified after watching her swing the sword aimlessly for a while.

'My mark,' she answered weakly but knew that it was a lie. 'Sorry, I'll start paying more attention.'

Erick sighed, 'No, it's almost your time to leave so go ahead and go.'

'Sir,' she didn't question him she just took off.

Alexis had to admit that she was relieved, ever since yesterday evening she hadn't been able to think straight. In addition, both the Prince and Kuja were acting strange and she feared that they were plotting something to keep her from seeing Jonathan. If anything the kiss that she received from Kuja was constantly leaving her flushed and out of breath, therefore she had been avoiding him at all cost. It hadn't been so hard with her lessons and Knight duties, however now she had to go and face him because like always he would be waiting. Then again, she was going to be a bit early so maybe she could slip in and out without him noticing.

She felt like a thief trying to sneak into her room undetected, she crept down the hall silently and in the shadows, she emitted a little of her magic energy and then scouted her room out for his presence. To her surprise, he wasn't anywhere near her room, so she quickly ran inside, grabbed a change of clothes and took off for the bath house. Afterwards, she went to the kitchen to grab a bite and afterwards decided to hit the town. It was her day off and why not enjoy it, plus she wouldn't have to worry about running into Kuja there. Alexis was afraid that if she saw him, she would back out on her meeting with Jonathan.

'Where are you going?'

'Wah,' Alexis jumped sky high as she turned to find Lulu. 'You scared me.'

'Sorry, it just seems strange for you to be leaving the castle alone.'

'Oh,' she mumbled as she thought about what she had just said and sighed because it was true she never went anywhere without Kuja or the Prince. 'You have a point. I was just heading into town.'

'Not taking Lord Kuja with you?'

'What? No,' she shook her head, 'I am not glued to him and I don't need to ask him permission to go out.'

'So does this mean that you are interested in the man from Lindlum and are going to meet up with him before the appointed time?'

'No, I just wanted to go into town nothing more.'

Lulu studied her and nodded, 'Do you mind if I join you?'

'You and I,' Alexis mumbled.

'Of course,' Lulu answered, 'unless you see something wrong with that?'

'No, nothing,' she shook her head.

'Good,' Lulu nodded and the boat finally pulled up alongside them.

The ride towards the town dock as the well as the walk into town was in silence and the only thing that disturbed them was the way people stared at them. Alexis figured they thought it was weird for them to be out without the Prince. Over the course of the last six months Alexis had been dubbed the bronze while Lulu the mage, but in all retrospect, Alexis fit both roles perfectly. Well, there was the exception that she could only use white magic unlike Lulu who just used black. 'Where do you want to go,' Lulu asked.

'I was thinking that I might stop off and see the dresses at Eliza's shop.'

'Do you plan on dressing up for the man that is about to declare war on our kingdom?'

'No, but I have nothing to wear for the evening and I don't think that my usual baggy clothes will be appropriate.'

'Right, you've lost a substantial amount of weight since you first arrived here,' Lulu studied Alexis and noted the thin figure that held excellent beauty and fullness. It was no mystery, why most men seemed to fawn over her, moreover, her eyes were an amazing trait to have and behold.

'Yeah,' she looked down at herself and frowned, 'so I just need to make one quick stop and then we can take off and go anywhere you want.'

'Let us progress then.'

It was no easy task finding the perfect dress to fit her because she was a bit top-heavy, but Lulu still outshone her in that department. Having a bounty like Lulu's could leave her understanding why she had all her outfits' custom made for her. 'I think that I'll take these two.'

'Excellent choice,' the woman smiled at her. 'Would you like them delivered to the castle?'

'No, if it's alright I'll stop by later to pick them up.'

'That will be fine. I will have them packaged and ready for you to pick up.'

'Thank you,' Alexis paid the woman and left with Lulu.

'It will be a change to see you in a dress,' Lulu stated as they walked into the potions and herbs shop.

'Right, I don't think that I've worn a dress since my grandmother passed away,' Alexis said remembering the day she had meet Kuja for the first time.

'With your journey here and your training, you were never able to dress up correct?'

'I guess,' Alexis mumbled as she contemplated it.

Lulu looked over at her and knew in a heartbeat that it would only take one word from Kuja or Kai to get her in a dress. She also knew that Kuja had more sway in Alexis's heart. However, if she had to give Kai a chance than she would do as he asked because he was royalty and she couldn't refuse. 'Tell me, what do you think of Jonathan?'

'It seems that he is willing to help us.'

'Even if you are the price,' Lulu reminded her.

'The King and the Prince have been very kind to me. I just want to be able to repay them.'

'The Prince wishes that you didn't go,' Lulu pointed out.

'Hmm,' she smiled, 'but if I don't go than they will have less time to prepare for the attack.'

'I can't believe that you would be willing to go to such an extreme.'

'I am only doing it in order to protect Alexandria and its Royal family.'

The rest of the trip was done in silence and as they returned Kuja met them at the gate, 'Where have you been?'

'Hello, Lord Kuja,' Lulu looked up at him with a smile.

'Excuse me,' Alexis left without a greeting.

'Not even a hello,' Lulu mused.

'What's in the boxes,' Kuja asked as he watched after Alexis.

'She seemed to fancy the idea of a new dress, well two.'

Kuja turned back to the dark haired woman, 'Dresses?'

'Two dresses that seem fitted to seduce and entice.'

'Excuse me?'

'They are for this evening.'

'This evening, is there a special event I am not aware of?'

'So she hasn't told you,' Lulu smiled.

'Lulu, what's going on?'

'Shouldn't she be the one to tell?'

'Does it have anything to do with what has your Prince all frazzled?'

'They seem to both be sharing the same secret.'

'Lulu,' Kuja could feel his blood start to boil.

'I suggest you ask her before it's too late.'

Kuja didn't waste his time he took after his canary before she could spread her wings and leave him behind. However, when he reached her room it was too late she was gone and as he searched the room he found a beautiful red dress. 'Lulu said there were two. Where is the other one? Where is she?'

Alexis had taken the long way out of the castle, so that she could escape Kuja. 'Oh, sorry,' she apologized to the person she walked into.

'I should…' Kai lost track of what he was going to say and stared down at the beauty before him. 'Alexis?'

'Oh, Prince,' she smiled up at him and before she could say anymore the clock tower started to ring out. 'Oh, no, I am going to be late.'

'Alexis,' he whirled her around and into his arms.

'Prince,' she was muddled by his behavior and panicked when he leaned in towards her. 'Prince Kai?'

Her hands were blocking him from making full contact with her, 'Alexis.'

'I am sorry,' she weakly apologized, 'I have to go.'

His grip on her tightened, he didn't want her to leave. He was a Prince and he was better company then some pest. 'Don…'

'Sorry,' she said one more time before she disappeared.

'Curses, I forgot that she could do that,' he muttered.

Kuja turned a corner and encountered Kai, 'Have you seen Alexis?'

'No,' he lied, he didn't want his uncle to be disappointed or better yet enraged.

'I just felt her pull of magic.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'You do,' Kuja stared daggers at him. 'Tell me what you know, Little Prince.'

'If she had wanted you to know she would have said something, no?'

'My canary cannot be trusted sometimes.'

'Humph, it's like saying the same about you.'

'What does that mean?'

'Maybe she believes that if you knew the truth you'd act irrational.'

'What is the truth and I'll be the judge of it,' Kuja challenged.

'Wait for her and you'll see,' Kai started to walk way.

'Kai,' Kuja grabbed his arm.

'Let me go, Uncle. Remember that I am royalty and even though you are my Uncle it does not give you a right to do as you please,' Kai jerked his arm away.

'What if she is in danger?'

'She can take care of herself.'

'But what if?'

'Then it will be her own doing.'

'You can stop whatever is going on.' Kuja could see the pain in Kai's eyes and understood in that one moment what it all meant. The dresses, the secret, the look on Kai's face and the avoidance she had been giving him. 'You should have told me.'

'It was her choice, you can't stand between that.'

'Humph, where is she now?'

'Gone,' Kai turned to look out the window as the setting sun disappeared and darkness began to fall.

Alexis looked up when the shadow fell a pond her. 'Well, it is a pleasure to see you, my dear. I was afraid for a moment that you would not show.'

'I gave you my word,' she took in his handsome features.

Jonathan reached out his hand to help her up, 'Shall we get going?'

'Where are you taking me?'

'Somewhere where we won't be bothered,' he said and before she could protest, they disappeared.

When they reappeared, Alexis lost her balance and fell into his arms. 'Careful,' he smiled down at her.

'It's cold,' she cried as she regained her balance and crossed her arms over her chest and held them tight.

'Oh, sorry about that,' he manifested two large furry coats.

'Thanks,' she took the white one that he offered.

'You're welcome,' he watched her look around in amazement.

'Where are we?'

'Esto Gaza,' he said with a smile, 'if you come with me I will show you something amazing.'

'Okay,' she walked along side him and couldn't help but marvel at their snowy white surroundings.

'So Ms. Alexis may I ask why made such a beautiful creature, such as yourself, become a black knight?'

'I wanted to use my skills to protect my friends and the kingdom.'

'Not just to protect the Prince?'

'Prince Kai is a wonderful friend and I'll protect him at all cost.'

'So you don't share the same feelings for him?'

'What do you mean,' they entered the building that looked like a mosaic work of art.

'You mean to tell me that you haven't noticed the way that he looks at you?'

'Just like everyone else,' she answered.

'Then you mean to tell me that all the men in Alexandria are in love with you?'

'Excuse me,' she stopped and gaped at him in disbelieve.

'You seriously didn't know,' he turned to her with a smile and lightly pushed her mouth closed. 'If you didn't know that must mean that you have no feelings for the handsome Prince.'

'He's just a friend,' she muttered.

'So does this mean that I have a chance to win your heart?'

'That,' she stopped as he began to trace her lip with his thumb.

'To be honest with you, ever since I saw you I've wanted to take you in my arms and kiss you.' Alexis entered shock, 'Do you mind if I kiss you?'

'That,' he was leaning in for the kiss, 'um, weren't you going to show me something magnificent?'

Jonathan smiled as her face flared and she broke free with a nervous grin. 'Right, when you see it you'll fall in love with what I am about to show you.'

'Okay,' he grabbed her hand and took her through the building until they came out the back.

They walked out into the cold night air and climbed up a flight of stairs, 'What is that light?'

'That, my dear, is called Shimmering Island it is said to be the entrance to another world.'

'Another world?'

'Yes, however it is said that two hundred years ago something catastrophic happened and the entrance to the other world was rendered useless.'

'Oh, do they know what happened?'

'They said that a great Mage wanted to take over Gaia and Terra, but in his efforts destroyed Terra.'

'Terra,' she mumbled.

'Correct they said that one of the kings of Alexandria was originally from there.'

'Who?'

'King Zidane, I think it was,' he answered and wrapped his arms around her when he saw her shiver.

Kuja's brother, Alexis thought as she watched the island come to life and light up the night sky in an array of beautiful colors, 'Amazing.'

'Not as amazing as you being here with me,' he whispered.

For a moment, she had wished that Kuja was the one that was holding her and keeping her warm. 'It's getting chilly, maybe we should go back inside.'

'You don't like me keeping you warm?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'it's not that.'

'Then?'

'I am hungry,' she lied.

'Right, we should go and get dinner,' he tightened his grip on her.

'Aren't we going inside?'

'Nope, I am taking you to my residence where I have a wonderful meal prepared.'

'Your home?'

'Is there a problem with that?'

'What, no,' she shook her head. 'I am yours for the night, so I must comply and go wherever you wish.'

'To my bedroom too?'

'What,' she flared up.

'I am joking,' he laughed and they disappeared.

So that was the end of my uneventful chapter, sorry it took so long to update. However, school and my other story have been taking a lot of my time. Nevertheless, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel and my other story is coming to an end soon. So please have patience and continue to read my story, I do promise it will pick up (I just haven't got there.) As for who, Jonathan is I would have to say that he is the Kuja of this story. Also, I know that Kuja is completely out of character, but I believe that love changes a person and he's had about two hundred years to think about and meditate over his previous behavior. Yet I will promise to try and keep him as lovable as the game created him to be (considering he was the bad guy, I still loved him.) Anyways, feel free to leave me feedback all comment are appreciated, so until next time keep reading and being you. My other fanfic is called, Kingdom Hearts: Riku's Princess so feel free to check it out ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own FF9 or any of the other FFs

Chapter Seven

'Lindblum,' Alexis began to panic.

'What is it,' he watched as her eyes began to change colors.

'I don't want to be here,' she confessed.

'What is the matter?'

'They won't be happy to hear that I've been here.'

'We won't tell them.'

'But,' she could feel the darkness begin to pull at her.

'Are you alright,' her face had gone pale.

'Please, take me somewhere else.'

'If you tell me what is wrong, I should be able to help you.'

'The king will be furious,' she stated.

'It is not your fault,' he grabbed a hold of her, 'and if anything happens I will take care of you.'

'No,' she shook her head.

'I promise nothing will happen,' he lifted her up in his arms and carried her inside a large building in the theater district.

'Sir,' a woman opened the door for them.

'Missy is dinner ready?'

'Sir,' she nodded.

'Good, we shall be seated soon.'

'Is there something wrong with the Lady?'

'No,' he shook his head.

'Jonathan,' she whispered his name softly.

'Yes,' he saw black pits of darkness staring back at him.

'I don't feel good.'

'It's going to be alright, Princess.'

Alexis shook her head, 'Please.'

'I'll protect you,' he tried to calm her down.

'Dinner is served,' the maid returned.

'Once you have a delicious meal you'll be fine,' he walked with her to the dining room.

Alexis's head was throbbing hard and her heart was beating out of control. 'Here,' he lightly set her down.

'Jona….' she fainted.

'Sir,' the maid rushed forward.

'Let's take her upstairs,' he quickly lifted her up.

'Sir,' she quickly rushed ahead of them.

'It seems that making you mine will be impossible today, but at least I will have you by my side tonight,' Jonathan grinned and he walked upstairs.

'Missy, you may leave,' he ordered.

'Sir,' she nodded and sadly feared for the young woman.

'Alexis, how are you feeling,' Jonathan asked as she stirred.

'I,' she turned to look at him and was about to answer but she flushed when she saw his naked torso.

'Are you alright,' he smiled.

'Your…' she stuttered and began to panic when she felt her skin against the sheets. 'I am….'

'You were freezing last night and I thought that keeping you warm with my body heat would be helpful.'

'But…I am…naked,' she freaked.

'I am sorry, but if it's to any consolation sleeping next to your naked body was wonderful.'

'What time is it? I must get going,' she told him.

'Right, one night with you is all I asked,' he frowned.

'Correct,' she agreed nodding her head.

'If we had spent more time together I would have wished that you would agree to stay by my side.'

'I,' she flared up again and shook her head, 'I could never do that.'

'Why?'

'Because,' she got redder as she remembered her dreams and how the man that she kissed and held wasn't him.

'Tell me,' he pushed.

'My heart belongs to another,' she answered.

'You said that the Prince meant nothing to you.'

'True,' she nodded.

'Then who?'

'No one you would know,' she told him.

'Hmm,' he looked down at her, 'well I hope that he doesn't feel the same way about you.'

'Why?'

'If he questions last night I don't think that nothing happened is going to work.'

'What? Why?'

'It'll be hard to deny it when the proof is apparent.'

'What do you mean?'

'Your skin is so soft and smooth, plus it reminds me of honey and I just couldn't help myself.'

'What,' she looked down at herself and saw little red marks all over. 'No!'

'I'll leave you to get ready,' he got up and Alexis looked away.

Kuja paced the castle entrance, 'Just one night he says and she'll be returned in the morning. It's noon already and she's not here.'

'Your Little Canary hasn't returned,' Lulu asked.

'No, what if something happened to her?'

'If it did I am sure she was able to handle herself.'

'Don't,' he was about to threaten her when he felt a pull of magic. 'Alexis.'

'Sorry we are so late,' Jonathan looked at them with a pleasant smile.

Kuja didn't like the man and for some reason he had the feeling that something horrible had happened. 'Alexis come here.'

Alexis felt completely ashamed of what had happened, even if that didn't happen no one was going to believe her. Jonathan had left bite marks all over her body and some of them where on her neck so the whole world could see them. 'Umm, I have to go,' she took off running.

'What?' Kuja was about to take after her but he turned to look over at the man. 'If you did anything to harm her I will hunt you down and kill you.'

'I would never harm such an exquisite creature.'

'Humph,' Kuja turned and went to find Alexis.

'I would think that the Prince would have a stronger reaction than….who is he?'

'His name is Kuja and since they arrived it has been clear as day that he has feelings for her.'

'Is that why the Prince hasn't made a move?'

'No, it is her feelings that have stopped him.'

'How so,' Jonathan couldn't help but want to know more about the beauty that lay in his arms last night. 'Does she have feelings for that man, Kuja?'

'Who's to say, only she knows,' Lulu shrugged. 'Now, before you leave remember what you promised, we have one week to prepare.'

'One week,' he nodded. 'Be ready because the Queen will stop at nothing to get what she wishes.'

'Right,' she agreed.

'One week to seduce the lovely creature and take her way before war starts,' Jonathan looked up at the castle and couldn't help but imagine the beautiful naked figure of Alexis.

'Alexis,' Kuja threw open the door to her room.

'Ah,' she jumped when she heard him. 'What are you doing?'

'I am,' he had caught her in the mist of changing and as he studied her figure closely he noticed the red bite marks. 'What are those?'

'Nothing,' she whirled around and began to put her shirt on.

'Nothing,' he closed the door, walked over to her and turned her around. 'What happened last night?'

'I,' she was still holding her shirt, 'I have to finish getting dressed.'

'Answer my question,' he demanded.

'Kuja,' she was afraid of him and his fury.

'What did he do to you,' Kuja pulled her shirt away to reveal an array of love marks.

'Kuja,' she cried when he threw her on the bed and towered over her.

'Tell me what happened last night?'

'Nothing,' she never imagined that he would react so fiercely.

'Then what is this,' he demanded.

'I passed out and next thing I know I wake up naked.'

'So he took advantage of you?'

'Yes, no,' she told him when she saw the fire ignite in his eyes.

'No, so if you were wake you would have let him do this to you?'

'I,' his grip on her wrists got tighter. 'You're hurting me!'

'Answer my question,' he ordered.

'Kuja,' the door opened and Kai stood in the doorway.

'Stay out of this,' Kuja told him.

'Kuja, let her go,' Kai advanced towards them.

'Let's go someplace private,' Kuja told her.

'Ku…' before Kai could reach them they disappeared. 'Damn it!'

'Kuja,' when they appeared his arms were wrapped around her and his head was rested against her stomach.

'I am jealous,' he confessed. 'To think, that someone else besides me got to hold you in their arms and make love to you.'

'Nothing like at happened,' she blushed.

'He still held you,' he pouted, 'and he kissed you all over.'

'That was not my fault,' she told him.

'It doesn't matter he still held you.'

Alexis was speechless and at the same time, her heart was racing out of control. 'Kuja?'

He was towering over her, 'I want you.'

'You want me?'

'Since the beginning,' he stated before he kissed her lushes lips.

'I,' it was just like in her dream.

'Now I am going to make love to you,' he whispered in between kisses.

Alexis eyes widen and before she knew it she was crying. 'I am sorry.'

'What is it?'

'I can't,' she shook her head.

'What do you mean?'

'I am so sorry,' she told him before she disappeared.

'Alexis,' he cried out into the empty room. 'Alexis!'

'What's going on, Alexis?'

'Ugh,' she fell forward.

'What's the matter?'

'It's my head,' she cried and she felt a coat be draped over her shoulders.

'I am guessing that being here again is a bit painful.'

'Take me elsewhere,' she begged.

'As you wish, my Princess,' he kissed her forehead before they disappeared.

Hey, guys sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I hope that this will do until tonight when I promise to unload two new chapters. So until next time, keep shining and being you ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own FF9 or any of the other FFs

Chapter Eight

'Kuja are you alright?'

'No,' he snapped.

'Uncle Kuja, you are going to have to calm down,' Griffin told him.

'How can you ask that? She's been gone for three days already,' Kai stated and then turned to Kuja. 'Of course, you know that all of this is your fault.'

'My fault? This all happened because you two forced to her go on some outing with a man working for the enemy.'

'We were buying time,' Griffin clarified, 'plus, she agreed to it.'

'Because she felt like she owed you.'

'That's what I told him,' Kai looked at Griffin.

'She agreed and I didn't force her to do anything. Anyways, don't you think that I am worried too?'

'You don't seem like it,' both Kuja and Kai retorted.

'Well I am, do you know how dangerous it would be if she fell into my cousin's hands?'

'Is that all you care about,' Kai demanded.

'I care about Alexandria and its people.'

'No caring for Alexis?'

'If I did I would be in the same mess you both are in right now.'

'We are,' they paused and looked at each other, 'urgh!'

'In a way this is amusing,' Griffin smiled.

'I am done, I am going to go see if I can find any information on the whereabouts of Alexis,' Kuja got up and left.

'How are you doing?'

Alexis looked up at those beautiful blue eyes and wondered what she was doing. 'I am doing fine, but I think that it's time for me to go back.'

'Are you not enjoying your stay here?'

She looked out into the city of eternal night, Treno. 'I am enjoying my time here, but aren't I getting in your way?'

'No, I enjoy having someone lay with me at night and tell me stories. Also seeing your beautiful face day in and day out is but a blessing,' he turned her towards him.

She blushed bright red, 'You sneak into my bed when I am asleep.'

'Do you hate me?'

'No,' she shook her head.

'Is it a problem that I seek your warmth at night?'

Alexis nodded, 'I just wish to be your friend.'

'I wish for more,' he grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him.

'If I could offer you what you wish I would,' she confessed. 'You are a handsome man, but as I've told you before my heart belongs to another.'

'To a man that you run away from,' he pointed out.

'I didn't runaway,' she denied the truth.

'Either way, I am glad that you ran into my arms,' he smiled.

'I had nowhere else to go,' Alexis knew that she couldn't hide in Alexandria because everyone knew that she was a black knight and as soon as Kai sent out looking for her they would turn her in. At her village, she had only the cottage where she had run away from Kuja. Therefore, it had left her with one choice to go and find Jonathan.

Jonathan looked down at her and saw the black pits of despair and loneliness looking up at him. For the past three days no matter what he did, what he said or how he acted didn't change those hunting eyes. When he first met her, he had remembered the array of beautiful eyes she possessed based on her feeling. Of course, he had only seen a few but he was sure that she possessed more and yet now it was just those black empty pits. 'Alexis?'

'Yes.'

'Would you like to go out with me tonight?'

'Go out?'

'Yes, instead of just staying here, how about we go out when I return? I will take you some place wonderful where the food will be delicious.'

'It won't be in Lindblum, right?'

'I have yet to discover why you seem to have such an unstable reaction when you are there.'

'I don't know, maybe there is something in the air that doesn't agree with me.'

'Maybe,' Jonathan had to admit that ever since he met her he had looked into her background. He didn't find out much from the people in Alexandria, but he would be going to the little village near Daguerreo in a few days to investigate further.

'So we won't go there?'

'No, I'll take you somewhere else,' he leaned in and tried to kiss her beautiful lips but she turned away. 'Ah, I have yet to kiss your soft lips while you are conscious.'

'What,' she turned to look at him.

Jonathan grinned, 'I'll see you tonight, Princess.'

'Yeah,' she mumbled.

Kuja looked up at the large cathedral-like building, 'Ezto Gaza, I wonder if the people here know anything?'

'It's freezing here,' Lulu complained as she pulled her coat tighter.

'Don't worry, we'll soon be leaving. Just let me see if we can gather any information of value here.'

'Fine,' Lulu followed Kuja.

They entered the grand building were Lulu sighed with relief from escaping the cold air. 'I am going to ask the priest and see if he knows anything.'

'Okay,' Lulu nodded. 'I'll go to the shop.'

Kuja made his way to the altar, where he found the priest talking about finding eternal peace after death. He waited for the priest to finish before he went up to ask him questions. 'Excuse me.'

The priest turned to him with a smile, 'Hello, how may I be of service? Do you come here seeking the meaning of life?'

'I know the meaning of my existence,' Kuja answered, 'and I am here to see if you can help me in finding her.'

He cocked his head, 'Go on, I will try to help you as much as possible.'

'I was wondering if you had ever seen a young woman about five-three, with black hair come here?'

'That is the description of most women that come here.'

'This one is unique, if you watched her closely you would see that her eye color changes from time to time.'

'Eyes,' he muttered to himself as he pondered in thought.

'Her hair is cut in two layers one is short and it frames her face while the other is long.'

'Four days ago this beautiful couple walked in, a man a bit taller than you with blonde hair and a woman that was beyond creation. She seemed like an exotic creature.'

'You saw her,' Kuja cheered.

'Yes,' the priest nodded, 'however they were only here for a moment. They went to see the remains of the shimmering island and afterwards disappeared.'

'They just disappeared?'

'Correct,' the priest nodded.

'Thank you for your help,' he turned and went to search for Lulu.

'Did you find anything,' Lulu asked when she spotted him.

'I think that I might know where she is,' Kuja told her.

'Great, let's go and look for her,' Lulu grabbed his arm. 'Where are we going?'

'That's what I was going to ask you?'

'Huh,' she cocked her head up.

'I think that she's with that man,' he confessed.

'You mean Jonathan?'

'Yes,' he nodded.

'Why would she go with him?'

'Because he is the only one that would be capable of hiding her without us thinking about the possibility that they are together,' Kuja explained.

'Well if that's how you see it, then we have to head for Lindlum. However, getting to the castle is going to be hard.'

'They don't know me,' Kuja said.

'Which will still make it hard,' Lulu continued to point out.

'Magic is my forte,' he told her.

'Fine, let's go find Jonathan,' Lulu teleported them to Lindblum.

'I'll go from here,' Kuja looked up at the castle.

'If you need me, just send a signal,' she told him.

'Right,' he took off for the entrance.

'We can't let you pass,' the guards blocked his way.

'I am here to see Lord Jonathan, Advisor to the Queen,' Kuja told him.

'Lord Jonathan cannot be disturbed right now,' the other guard told him.

'Is that so,' Kuja looked up at the castle and did a sweep of the place with his magic and sensed powers similar to Alexis but it wasn't her.

'Correct, now will you leave or do we have to force you?'

'You will let me leave with valuable information as to how to bypass Alexandria defenses,' Kuja made to leave.

'Wait,' one of the guards stopped him.

'Yes.'

'I'll go and see if Lord Jonathan will see you,' the man said. 'Wait here, I will be back.'

The guard left for about ten minutes, 'The Lord said he will see you.'

'Where is he?'

'On the upper floor in the conference room, I'll take you,' he told Kuja.

'No, need I know my way,' Kuja took off.

'Wait you can't just walk about freely,' the guard followed him.

'I'll be fine,' Kuja told him and gentle brushed his arm.

'Okay,' the guard automatically changed his tone and left Kuja.

'Magic works wonders,' Kuja smiled as he took the lift up to the top floor. 'Now where are you?'

Kuja sent out a tracker and followed it up to the observatory. Seating on the ledge was a young man with his back turned to Kuja. He had light brown hair with streaks of blonde, fair skin that looked too pale for someone that was bathing in the sunlight and as he walked closer, he saw the flicker of eyes change from red to murky yellow. 'You're just like her.'

'What,' the boy turned around and his eyes changed to a pit black. 'Who are you? What are you doing here? Leave before I call the guards.'

'How old are you? What's your name? What are you doing here?'

'Leave me alone, did you not hear that I will call the guards and have you sent away,' the boy told him.

'You don't have to panic, I just want to talk,' Kuja told him.

The boy looked Kuja over and sighed, 'You can't be worse than the others.'

'Are you treated unfair here?'

'You could say,' he shrugged.

'So tell me, what's your name?'

'Nathaniel, who are you?'

'Kuja, how old are you?'

'Fourteen, what are you doing here?'

'I am looking for a friend, but she's not here.'

'How do you know?'

'Because I can sense her energy and it's nowhere, but yours is a lot like hers.'

'You said I was like her,' Nathaniel remembered what Kuja had first said.

'Your eyes,' Kuja clarified, 'they change, just like hers.'

'They do not,' Nathaniel protested.

'You can't hide it, I've seen it already.'

'You must not tell anyone.'

'Why?'

'The Queen will lock me up.'

'So you aren't treated well?'

'I get to roam the upper floor but that is all. But tell me about your friend.'

'Her eyes are able to change different colors.'

'That's impossible,' he said standing up.

'Why?'

'Because my mother said that I was the last of our kind before she passed away and left me to the Queen.'

'Your kind?'

'Eidolon Guardian,' he said in a soft voice.

'So you truly are the same,' he had watched the boy during their conversation and not once did his eyes change. Unlike Alexis, who's eyes changed at least once or twice during a short span of time.

'Excuse me,' someone cleared their throat and they turned to see who the intruder was.

'You,' Kuja stared daggers at Jonathan.

'What are you doing here?'

'I came looking for Alexis,' Kuja stated.

'She's not here,' Jonathan stated coldly.

'You know where she is, tell me.'

'I would advise you to leave.'

'Tell me where she is.'

'I will have you arrested.'

'You can't keep her hidden forever, I will find her,' Kuja sent out a signal to Lulu.

'No, wait,' Nathaniel called out as Kuja disappeared.

'Hmm,' Jonathan eyed Nathaniel.

'What,' he asked timidly.

'You're going to tell me what you two were talking about,' Jonathan ordered him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own FF9 or any of the other FFs

Chapter Nine

Jonathan watched her as she walked towards him in the beautiful purple dress he had picked out for her to wear. 'Are you ready?'

'Yes,' she nodded.

Jonathan studied her and realized that she was almost the opposite replica of Nathaniel, whom after intense questioning had confessed to what he and Kuja had been talking about before he left. Of course, once the Queen heard about the news she was thrill to have another pet for her forces. However, the queen was not aware that unlike Nathaniel she is greatly skilled in combat and magic. No matter where they locked her up, she could easily escape. 'Where do you plan to take me?'

'Someplace wonderful,' he smiled as he took her hand.

'I have some news for you too.'

'News,' Alexis wondered if they had gone against their promise and attacked Alexandria already. If so, she was going to have to go back to Alexandria and help the kingdom.

'What are you thinking?'

'Huh?'

'It seems that you are ready to do something drastic.'

'You haven't started the war, have you?'

'No,' he shook his head.

'I see,' she mumbled.

'Do you plan to go back to him, I mean the kingdom?'

'Yes, I have sworn my loyalty to the king and his kingdom.'

'Yet you are here with me,' Jonathan had led her to the door so that he could get her coat.

'You're right,' she pulled back from him. 'I am sorry, I should have really thought about what I was doing. Your Queen is about to declare war on my king and you aren't just interested in me as just a friend, so I've hurt your feelings too.'

'What,' Jonathan began to panic.

'I should leave.'

'She'll hurt him,' Jonathan blurted out.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, 'She'll hurt him?'

'She took him in as a whim, but considering that war is near and he's not ready for battle she'll kill him.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Someone like you, only younger,' he told her.

'Someone like me,' she looked at him with bewilderment. 'There can't be someone else.'

'There is,' he confirmed. 'However, it's a pity that I didn't realize it before.'

'Realize what,' she backed away when he reached out to touch her face.

'That you two were the same, even now when you look up at me with those huge dark eyes.'

'I want to see him.'

'But he's in Lindblum and you can't stand to be there.'

'Bring him too me.'

'Ah, the Queen will not allow him. She would rather see him dead first than to fall into enemy hands.'

'Just like me,' she whispered.

'I wanted to take you way from the Prince at first, but now that I know your value I want to use you as our Eidolon Knight.'

'No,' she shook her head.

'She'll kill the poor boy.'

'I won't fight against the people that have help me,' she told him.

'But you are willing to allow one of your own to die?'

'I,' Alexis froze.

'He's just a young child,' he stated.

'I can't,' she cried. 'If it's true that he's just like me, then I want to see it for myself.'

'That can be done, but I need something in return,' he told her.

'I won't fight for you,' she stated.

'No, but you will need to go somewhere for me.'

'Where?'

'It's but a lonely palace, a perfect place for you to meet the young one.'

'Why not bring him here?'

'Because it would not be a wise choice, you could flee at any moment,' Jonathan stated his worry.

Alexis wondered what difference going there would make from stay in Treno. 'Fine, if that is what you want.'

'I want more than that,' he reached out to cup her face.

'I will not become yours,' she snapped.

'Right, because of your beloved Kuja,' he spat in disgust.

'It has nothing to do with Kuja.'

'Really,' he quickly stepped forward and grabbed her in his arms.

'What are you doing,' she tried to pull away from him.

'I want a taste,' he forced a kiss on her lovely rose colored lips.

'Jonathan,' she pushed him away from her. 'Wha….where are we?'

Jonathan looked up at the palace surrounded by the dust colored canyons. 'You wanted to meet the boy, right?'

'Yes, but,' Alexis had a bad feeling.

'I will bring him to you, all you have to do is wait inside,' Jonathan told her.

'There is no one here,' she stated.

'Which makes it even more perfect,' Jonathan led her to the door.

'Where am I?'

'Oeilvert which is located on the Forgotten Continent,' Jonathan explained.

'Oeilvert,' she looked up at the rusty palace.

'Stay here and I will be back with the boy.'

'Wait,' she cried when he opened the door and pushed her in.

'I shall be back,' he slammed the door shut and placed a magic seal on all the exits.

'Jonathan,' she got up and raced to open the door. 'Jonathan, let me out!'

Alexis pounded on the door one more time, 'Jonathan!'

'Fine if this is how we are going to play, I'll just use my,' Alexis tried to use her magic, 'magic. It doesn't work!'

'Have you done as I asked,' the woman with long beautiful blonde hair asked.

'Yes, now all I have left is to delivery Nathaniel there,' Jonathan stated with annoyance.

'Ah, are you mad that your cute little pet can't stay by your side,' the woman smirked.

'My Queen, please do not mock my state of loneliness,' Jonathan dropped his head.

'I told you before that I could cure your loneliness,' she walked up to him and lifted his face. 'Or am I not attractive enough?'

'Beautiful,' Jonathan smiled at the wretched woman.

'See,' she leaned closer to his body.

'But you are the Queen and I am a servant,' he eased away.

'You can be my pet,' she offered.

'I can only be the one,' he lied. However, his intentions were completely set on his exotic beauty.

'Humph, you just want the lewd body of the wench that won't give you any.'

'My Queen please don't call her that, remember that she's a black knight and a skilled magician.'

'That is why she is perfect as my Guardian Knight.'

'She refuses, plus she had already sworn her loyalty to the Prince of Alexandria.'

'Ugh, my little cousin,' she made a face of disgust. 'To believe that he got to her before I did, what a waste.'

'If you would have told me about your other pet I would have gone out and searched for another like him.'

'In hopes that you could have found her first and made her yours,' the Queen hit him low.

'No, to give you the advantage you needed.'

'Lair,' she shook her head. 'Go get that worthless child and take him to her.'

'My Queen,' he agreed.

'Make sure that the seal is tight and they can't escape.'

'Right,' he bowed and took his leave.

Alexis waited patiently for the door to open, she knew that Jonathan would be there soon and she also knew that she would only have a second to cast a spell. All she had to do was get her hand out to cast it and pry that someone got it. However, Jonathan was taking his sweet time and it was driving her nuts. The door started to open and she began to cast her spell as soon as it was completely open she threw herself at Jonathan and kissed him. Releasing her spell into the air, 'What are you doing?'

He shoved her back into the palace, 'Nothing, I just wanted to give you a proper greeting.'

'Liar , what type of spell did you use?'

'I can only use healing spells,' she cried.

'Don't lie to me,' he shoved Nathaniel inside and he fell on top of her.

'No one will find you,' Jonathan stated as he closed the door and placed the seal on it once more.

'He'll find me,' she whispered as she looked down at the boy who was quivering in her arms. 'Don't worry, we'll be alright.'

'I can't believe she's that fast,' Jonathan cursed as he did a counter spell to find her spell and destroy it.

'Kuja, forgotten con….' Kuja looked up for his work.

'What it is,' Kai looked over at his Uncle.

'It was her,' Kuja got up.

'What are you saying?'

'Alexis, she's in trouble,' he had a cold look in his eyes. 'He most have done something to her, he cut her message short.'

'What,' Kai jumped up.

'She sent me a message but it was cut short.'

'What did she send?'

'Kuja, forgotten con….the rest was cut off.'

'What does that mean?'

'I don't know but I am going to find out. Alexis is in trouble and she needs my help.'

'Uncle, you aren't alone. I'll help you,' Kai offered.

'You are busy preparing for war,' Kuja told him. 'I can do this on my own.'

'She is my Knight and my friend, so don't think that I am not going to help her,' Kai stated.

'I can do this on my own,' Kuja explained.

'That may be but it was all your fault that this happened,' Kai hit him low.

'Nothing would have happened if you hadn't agreed to send her with that man from Lindblum.'

'My Brother agreed to it and when I went to stop her she said that she would be fine.'

'Don't just blame me,' Kuja told him.

'But if it wasn't for you she would still be here, after all you did attack her,' Kai shot.

'I am tired of you just blaming me. I am trying to make amends and bring her back,' he told him.

'So that you can use her as you please?'

'Don't you have the same intentions,' Kuja pointed out.

'At least I wouldn't have forced myself on her,' he snapped.

'I'll bring her back and if you want when she comes back we can settle this,' Kuja stated.

'Fine, but if you go to look for her we go together,' Kai clarified.

'Humph,' Kuja looked away. 'If that's how you want to do it than let's get to work and figure out what her message means.'

Hey guys, I hope that you liked the latest chapter and continue to read more of my story. I finished with my other one, so I should be able to get back to my usual routine and update every weekend. Anyways, feel free to leave your reviews. As always keep on shining and being you ^_^ so until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9 or any of the other FFs

Chapter Ten

'Are you alright,' Alexis looked down at the boy.

He lifted his face up and she saw beautiful aqua colored eyes stare up at her, 'I am fine, just frightened.'

'Don't worry, someone will come to rescue us,' she tried to reassure him and herself.

'What if we are stuck here forever?'

'Don't worry,' she attempted to smile, 'I am sure they won't let us rot here.'

'Because he likes you,' he asked.

'Who? Him, no,' she shook her head. 'He just wants to show someone that he's better.'

'The man named Kuja?'

'You know him,' she asked and his eyes changed to a brilliant purple.

'I met him today,' he confessed. 'He caught me off guard and saw that I was just like you.'

'He told you about me?'

'A little when he saw that my eyes could shift colors, it was Jonathan that told me that you existed and that I would be meeting you,' he buried his face in her stomach. 'He said that I didn't have to worry about fighting the war, because you would take my place.'

'I refused,' she muttered.

'Then that must be why we are locked up here in Oeilvert,' he muttered into her stomach.

'Do you know where we are?'

'I've only read about it but I know that no magic whatsoever is allowed to be used once you cross the threshold. On top of that the further you go in the more likely you will encounter mirror images of yourself.'

'So we have to stay here to evade battle?'

'The monsters roam around freely so whether we wait or move, we'll be found.'

'Crap, I have no weapons on me,' she cursed, 'and I can't use magic. This isn't good. Can you fight?'

'No,' he cried.

'Okay,' she rubbed his back, 'I am sure if I go looking around I can find some weapons around here.'

'No, don't leave me,' his grip around her tightened.

'But I need to go find a weapon so that I can protect us…..' she stopped. 'I forgot to introduce myself, I am Alexis and you are?'

'I am Nathaniel,' he answered as he looked up at her.

'Nathaniel,' she repeated his name and his eyes changed to a bright red.

'Alexis?'

'Yes.'

'Are you sure you can fight,' they had gotten up off the floor and he was able to study her in her purple gown.

'Hehehe,' she blushed. 'I usually don't wear too many dresses but this is what I was brought here with.'

'It suites you,' he blushed as well and Alexis turned away.

'Come on, we should go exploring,' Alexis told him with a smile.

'Okay,' he slowly followed her.

'What are you to doing,' Lulu asked as she walked into the library and saw books scattered all over the place.

'We are trying to make sense of the clue Kuja got from Alexis,' Kai answered.

'You saw her?'

'No,' Kuja shook his head. 'I think that something happened to her and she tried to send a message to me but failed because someone intervened.'

'Oh, what was the message,' Lulu asked as she looked at the world map.

'Forgotten con…' Kuja relayed.

'Forgotten con,' Lulu whispered as she looked up at the map. 'Would she have meant Forgotten Continent?'

'What,' they rushed over to her side.

'Forgotten con…Forgotten Continent,' Lulu explained.

'If that's true then she must be in one of three places Oeilvert, Daguerreo or Ispen's Castle,' Kai pointed out.

'Right, because the Water Shrine and Wind Shrine have been destroyed and Chocobo's Lagoon can't be accessed without a chocobo,' Lulu stated.

'Alexis is capable of using magic so if she were at Daguerreo or Ispen's Castle she would teleport back in a heartbeat.'

'Unless she's still mad at you,' Kai stabbed.

'She wouldn't have sent me a message,' Kuja challenged.

'Stop,' Lulu scolded both of them.

'Sorry,' they murmured.

'Anyways that only leaves Oeilvert,' Lulu pointed up at the dot that marked the spot.

'Where all magic is cancelled out,' Kuja cursed.

'Good thing I don't just depend on magic,' Kai smirked.

'Shut up,' Kuja said as he called forth his black dragon fang sword. 'Just because I don't always fight with a weapon doesn't mean that I can't use one.'

'Fine,' Kai nodded. 'We best get going.'

'Do you wish me to accompany you,' Lulu asked.

'We might need your magic getting back,' Kuja told her.

'Okay,' Lulu answered as she began to fade out.

'Let's go,' Kuja and Kai looked at each other as they began to disappear.

'Alexis are you alright,' Nathaniel panicked as he saw the blood run down her arm.

'Fine,' she lied as she ripped part of her skirt so that she could wrap it around her arm. 'Can you tighten it?'

'Yeah,' he agreed and she grimaced when he pulled on it too tight. 'I am sorry.'

'It's fine, the tighter the better,' she tried to smile.

'Even without a weapon, you are an amazing fighter,' Nathaniel told her.

'I'd be better with a weapon,' she looked around the empty room that was down the hall from where they started to the left.

'Look a chest,' Nathaniel pointed.

'You should go see if there is a weapon in there,' she said with a smile.

He rushed over to open it and smiled when he found a set of daggers. 'Look!'

'Perfect,' she could feel a little of the tension release from her muscles and relaxed.

'Here you go,' he walked back and handed them over.

'Do you want to go back or explore a bit?'

'Will you be able to handle more monsters?'

'I think so,' she looked at the beautiful daggers.

They decided to go and explore but everything that they learned was of no use to them because they couldn't understand it, but Nathaniel surprised her as he explained by the pictures what the dialect might have meant. 'Are you a Scholar?'

'No, but when you have nothing to do day in and day out you find yourself reading countless books,' Nathaniel explained.

'Didn't you go out and play with the other kids your age when you were little?'

He frowned, 'My Mother passed when I was a small child and since she knew that the Queen could us my abilities I was given to her. The Queen finds me amusing because of my eyes and other then that she could careless of me.'

'If you meant less to her she could have allowed you to go out and play.'

'I am her pet and besides being allowed to roam certain areas in the castle I was confined to my room.'

'That's no way for a child to live,' she ruffled his hair.

'What about you,' he looked up at her beautiful face.

'I lived with my Grandmother my whole life.'

'What made you fall into Lord Jonathan clutches?'

'You don't like him?'

'No,' he shook his head. 'I think that he made the Queen worse and since he supplies her with weapons it's terrible.'

'Oh,' Alexis was taken aback by the hatred in his eyes.

'So are you going to tell me what made you fall for him?'

'My Grandmother passed a few months ago and I was in Alexandria with my friend Kuja training to become a Black Knight worthy of the name. However, not too long ago Jonathan arrived to ask the King to handover Alexandria peacefully to the Queen, he refused and Jonathan was furious but made a deal that required me.'

'Required you?'

'He wanted me to accompany him for one night in exchange for a week of neutral grounds.'

'Lies, they plan to attack the day after tomorrow.'

'Just as the army is finishing getting ready,' Alexis panicked. 'This isn't good the Prince needs me.'

'Are you his Guardian?'

'Yes, but as of yet I have only bonded with Shiva.'

'But you are his,' he said.

Alexis's eyes widen, because by her standards that meant that she would be his life partner too. 'I am just his Knight, nothing more.'

'Hey, Alexis,' Nathaniel studied her closer, 'are you alright?'

'Yeah,' she didn't want him to know that all the battles were getting too her and that without potions or other healing elixirs she was at a loss.

'Are you sure,' she was still beautiful but she had scratches and marks all over. On top of that, she still had a few wounds that were deep and she had to use more of the dress' skirt to stop the bleeding. 'I don't think that exploring was a good idea.'

'It's alright,' she muttered and fell down on the ground and looked up at all the cracked faces. 'Maybe we should just rest a moment.'

'Okay,' Nathaniel took a seat beside her and looked down at her.

'Oeilvert,' Kuja looked up at the structure that contained his past.

'Come on,' Kai rushed to the door and as soon as he got close he was sent flying.

'Prince,' Lulu ran to his aid.

'I am fine, but what was that?'

'A magic barrier,' Kuja answered.

'A strong one,' Lulu helped Kai up.

'Can you break it,' Kai asked her.

'I can try,' Lulu got up and walked over to the barrier.

She began to chant a spell and as she finished she was sent flying and into Kuja's arms. 'It's too strong.'

'No one is keeping me away from her,' Kuja helped her regain her balance and flew up to the center pike.

'We should get ready,' Kai said watching Kuja.

'You are going to have to go in there with Kuja. I'll stay out here in case something happens.'

'Okay,' he withdrew his sword.

'I hear the beasts in there are horrible, so be careful Prince.'

Kuja looked down at the barrier and without a second thought smashed down on it. 'It shattered.'

'Lulu,' Kuja yelled from up above, 'behind you.'

'What,' she turned around to face behind her and barely managed to block the attack.

'Jonathan,' Kai said after the smoke cleared.

'I guess I wasn't fast enough to stop her spell,' he tsked.

'Prince go get Alexis, I will deal with him,' Lulu told him.

'Right,' he took off and headed inside Oeilvert.

'Let's play,' Jonathan smiled, 'because trapping the Prince would be of great advantage to the war.'

'Lulu how about I give you a hand with beating this man to a pulp,' Kuja landed beside her.

'Two against one it's a joke,' Jonathan laughed and began to attack.

While Kuja blocked his attacks, Lulu countered attacked and Kai rushed inside to find Alexis but encountered a monster instead. 'Alexis!'

'Someone's here for you,' Nathaniel told her but she was asleep. 'Alexis, wake up.'

When he touched her he pulled back, she was burning up with a fever, 'Hey, Alexis get up.'

The doors opened and it wasn't a person that came through but a monster, 'Alexis, please wake up.'

Her eyes fluttered open, 'What is it?'

'Monster,' he cried.

'Okay,' she got her daggers ready for battle.

'I wish I could do something,' Nathaniel whispered as he watched her fight.

'Alexis,' she heard her name and she froze.

'Watch out,' the mirror image of herself attacked.

'Ugh,' she screamed when the sword pierced her side and her dub kicked her back.

'Alexis,' he yelled.

'Don't worry,' she tried to reassure him as she clutched her side. 'Just stay back.'

Kai raced throughout the palace destroying every monster that attacked him. 'Alexis!'

'Wah,' Nathaniel cried when he caught her as she was kicked again.

'Someone keeps calling my name,' she groaned.

'You're bleeding too much,' the stain on her dress was getting bigger.

'Alexis,' a man rushed through the door.

She lifted her head to see who had entered and watched as Kai finished her dub off. 'Prince Kai.'

'Alexis,' he ran to their aid. 'What happened?'

'Nothing, just a minor wound,' she smiled.

'Minor,' she had too deep gashes on her right leg that she had strips of her skirt to try to stop the bleeding but it was soaked through, just like the one on her left shoulder and right forearm. 'We have to get you back to the castle.'

'Home,' she smiled as she rested her hand on Nathaniel's left shoulder, 'you'll like it there.'

'I'll help you,' Kai rushed to her side.

'You have to fight the monsters,' she told him, 'and I can manage it's really nothing.'

'You're a stubborn one,' he watched her walk a few steps before she almost collapsed.

'Thanks,' she meekly smiled as he offered his shoulder. 'Hey, what are you doing?!'

'Carrying you would be much easier,' he had picked her up in his arms. 'Kid, we have to get out of here fast so come on.'

'Sir,' Nathaniel chased after them.

'Kai,' everything was beginning to phase out of focus.

'Almost there,' he told her. 'Just hang on.'

They were about to reach the front doors when they were attacked, 'Kid, you and Alexis make a run for it while I take care of this nuisance.'

Nathaniel rushed to support Alexis so that they could make it to the door, 'Lulu!'

'I know,' she sent another fire attack at Jonathan.

'This is pathetic,' Jonathan yawned at them. 'If you are considered the best I fear for Alexandria.'

'Shut up,' Lulu attacked with fireball after fireball.

'Haha,' Jonathan was enjoying watching her struggle. 'However, I don't see what she sees in you.'

'What,' Kuja snapped.

'You're a worthless excuse for a mage only being able to use defense magic. What she needs is a man that can satisfy her in every way, not just a pretty face.'

Kuja flared, 'I am going to make you regret saying those words.'

'Kuja,' Alexis cried out when she saw him.

Kuja turned to look at her, but when he saw her he panicked, 'Lulu finish him off.'

'Heh, it'll be my,' she blocked his attack.

'Stop,' Alexis yelled as she watched Jonathan send an attack directed at Kuja who was running to her aid. 'Time!'

'Hey,' Nathaniel caught her entire weight as she fell forward.

'Waterage,' Lulu casted a water spell against the firage magic that Jonathan had cast on Kuja.

Kuja dove underneath the debris of the attack, 'Enough.'

'She doesn't go with anyone,' Jonathan began a fury of attacks.

'Alexis,' Kai came up behind them and lifted her up in his arms, 'time to get you out of here.'

'No,' he placed a barrier on them.

'If you care about her you will let her go, she's dying,' Lulu told him.

'You will hand her over and I will take care of her myself.'

'No,' Kuja blasted the barrier and ordered Kai to go.

'Hold on to me,' Kai told the boy.

'Lulu,' Kuja watched as she attacked Jonathan, 'this battle will have to wait another day. We got what we came for let's go.'

'Sir,' she nodded and vanished.

'Kuja, this isn't over,' Jonathan stared him down.

'We will have our chance to battle it out,' Kuja told him, 'and I promise that defense magic is not all that I wield.'

'It will make it all the fun when I take her away from you too,' Jonathan disappeared before Kuja attacked him.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own FF9 or any of the other FFs

Chapter Eleven

'Doctor is she going to be alright?'

'Lord Kuja,' she looked at the documents in her hands. 'The Black Knight was badly wounded and she's also lost a tremendous amount of blood.'

'So you're saying that she could…' Kuja wanted to go and kill Jonathan at that moment.

'It's a high possibility, but she fighting to stay alive so all we have to do is wait and see what happens.'

'Doctor, do what you can to save her,' Kai ordered.

'I will do everything in my power, my Prince.'

'Excuse me,' Nathaniel pulled on Kuja's sleeve.

He looked down at the little boy, 'Yes.'

'I want to stay with her, is that alright?'

'You need to clean up and get some rest,' Kuja answered.

'But she saved my life and I want to be by her side.'

'You can come and visit her tomorrow,' Kuja looked out the window, which showed the setting sun.

'It seems that Sleeping Beauty has another admirer,' Lulu snickered.

'Lulu why don't you prepare a room for him,' Kai told her.

'Sir,' she nodded.

'Can it be a room beside Alexis's?'

'I think that I can make that happen,' Lulu told him.

'Thanks,' he beamed.

'Who's the kid?'

'His name is Nathaniel and he's the same as Alexis.'

'You mean that he's a Knight too?'

'Yeah,' Kuja turned away and walked into the infirmary room.

'His eyes don't change.'

'It seems that when he's around people that he doesn't trust he's eyes go black.'

'Amazing,' Kai couldn't believe that there would be another person like Alexis.

Kuja looked down at Alexis and knew that without her, his world would crumble and he would be left with nothing. Ever since he met her months ago, he had fallen in love with her exotic beauty and her pure heart. 'Prince, you should go and get some rest.'

'I am fine,' he answered.

'The war is soon you need to be ready. What the child said could be true, so you have less time to be doing as you please.'

'My Brother had been expecting this to happen, so he made sure that the troops were ready before hand.'

'Great.'

'How about you, you need your rest too.'

'I need to be by her side,' Kuja stated.

'Kuja.'

'You might have feelings for her, but so do I and I won't stand down,' Kuja looked up at him.

'I haven't done anything for respect for her feelings, but you let yourself get carried away and looked what happened,' he looked down at her.

'I'll protect her and I'll let her choose her own path,' Kuja muttered.

'So you'll be fine if she doesn't pick you?'

'Whatever makes her happy, I will stand behind her decision. I just hope that you do the same,' Kuja offered.

Kai nodded, 'I just wish for her happiness too and if that is by your side or mine I'll comply.'

'I am glad that we are on the same page,' Kuja nodded.

Kai knew that his battle for her heart was lost, because since the beginning all she has ever had eyes for was Kuja. His Uncle had already beaten him, but he had a feeling that their happiness wasn't going to be easy to achieve. 'Good night, Uncle.'

'Night, Little Prince,' Kuja watched him leave and close the door. 'Alexis, I am so sorry for everything that happened. I promise I will make it up to you.'

*Two Weeks Later*

'Are you sure that this is okay,' Nathaniel looked up at her.

'Yeah,' she looked down at him.

'Kuja is going to be mad when he sees that you're out of bed,' Nathaniel warned.

'I've been in bed for days,' she looked out into the distance and she could see the smoke rising to the sky.

'But you just woke up this morning,' he stated.

'The doctor said I was alright and I feel great anyways,' she threw herself back and did a flip.

'Alexis,' he panicked.

'Okay, that might have hurt a bit,' she groaned.

'Your wounds are healing.'

'You are such a worry wart,' she laughed.

'Laugh all you want, but when they return tonight they will be mad to hear that you escaped the hospital wing.'

'Even madder when they see that you helped me out,' she added.

'I tried to stop you,' he protested.

'Don't worry, how about I go back now so I can finish resting up for tomorrow.'

'What's tomorrow?'

'Training, I have to get back in shape so that I can help end this war.'

'Are you crazy? You still need your rest,' Nathaniel followed her.

'The war already started without me and I want to finish it before it reaches here.'

He looked up at her with wonder, 'You really think that the Doctor is going to okay training?'

'Yeah,' she nodded.

Nathaniel followed her back to the infirmary and wait until dusk to fall before deciding that it was time for him to return to his room. 'Good-night, Alexis.'

'Night,' she waved as he took off.

'How are you doing,' the Doctor walked in a few minutes later.

'Better.'

'Good, than I think that we'll keep you over night and have you return to your room tomorrow.'

'Doctor, will it be alright if I begin training tomorrow?'

'You just woke up. I think that it's best for you to get more rest.'

'But I've been resting for two weeks and my wounds are completely healed thanks to your healing magic.'

'Hmm,' she looked down at her charts. 'I would say that you need one more week before you can begin actual training.'

'I can't wait that long,' she cried. 'I need to get out on the battle field as soon as possible.'

'That won't be necessary,' Kuja and Kai walked in.

'Are you telling me that the war is over,' she studied them and saw that the war had harden them.

'No, but we need you to be fully restored to health before you get out on the field,' Kai told her.

'The war isn't easy. The forces that Jonathan has provided the Queen with are outstanding.'

'That is why you need me,' she told them.

'Your health is what is important to us,' Kuja looked at her with a wary smile.

'Like I told the doctor, I am fine and ready to take on anything.'

'Don't be stubborn. Trust that we can handle everything until you're ready,' Kai told her.

'Fine,' she grumbled and saw that they both released the tension in their muscles. However, she didn't understand why they didn't trust her and let her do as she pleased. After all, her slumber hadn't been in vain, during that time she had been training in the art of black magic. Nevertheless, it wasn't the same as Kuja and Lulu's form of magic. They casted spell, but all she had to do was call forth the magic and it came at will. Yet since she had only done it in her dreams, it was going to be disappointing if she couldn't do it in real life.

'Well, I had better head back to my room, see you in the morning Prince,' Kuja ruffled her hair and took off without another word.

'I had better get going too,' Kai told her with a smile.

Wait, she wanted to cry out but didn't she just watched him leave too. 'I thought that he would be more overjoyed to see me.'

However, the only thing that worried them was whether or not she was well. 'But isn't that what's important,' she muttered to herself. 'Maybe they are mad at me for what happened before with Jonathan.'

Alexis looked out the window and decided that she was going to do as she pleased. After all, she was better and nothing was really stopping her. All she had to do was be back before daybreak. Without further hesitation, she vanished and went to the one place she knew no one would look for her. It was her birthplace and the one place she hadn't been too in a long time. 'Ispen's Castle.'

The place was as she remembered it, lonely and roaming with monsters. However, when her parents were still around the monsters weren't a problem, her parents had managed to banish them. Nonetheless, after they left the monsters returned and she was sent to Daguerreo. There she had spent the rest of her childhood forgetting about the castle she and her parents had called home. 'I better get started,' she mumbled as the sun began to set.

Kuja was sure that she would be asleep at twelve when he went to her room to see her. Yet he was not excepting to find any empty bed, he would have gone to look for her but he could feel her magic in the air. 'Where did you go now?'

'I'd go chasing after you but I don't want to frighten you away again,' he muttered as he lay on her bed and rested a moment, only to fall asleep.

Alexis was beat when she returned to her room, she just wanted to collapse and rest for the rest of the day. She figured that if she resumed training at night she would be alright and considering that her magic hadn't been a dream it would be of great value if she could perfect it and use it on the battle field. Without hesitation, she slipped under the cover to sleep only to realize that she wasn't alone. Someone was there in her bed as well, she was about to scream when she saw that her intruder was none other than the man she had been longing for, 'Kuja.'

He looked so peaceful it was a shame that she hadn't gotten to enjoy his beauty long, but if he was there then he knew that she hadn't been there the entire night and might have only stayed to see whether she would return. 'You're going to yell at me when you wake up, aren't you?'

She was resting up on her elbow and she couldn't resist reaching out to touch him. He was just as perfect as she remembered that day months ago, 'If only I could tell you how I feel, but the gap between us is so large. You're the Uncle of a King and I am nothing more than a peasant. On top of that you're a great mage that all the court deems worthy marrying you off to some beautiful governess.'

'Maybe just this once,' she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Afterwards, she slipped out of the bed and made herself comfortable on the chair facing the window.

Kuja stirred early in the morning as the sun was barely rising. The bed was still empty she hadn't returned, he sighed and turned to look out the window. The day was going to be long and hopefully she would return before the day was out, that's what he thought before he spotted her sleeping in the warm chair. 'I am an idiot,' he got up and walked over to her.

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed once he tucked her in, he also couldn't resist temptation. 'Even though you might hate me, I still love you,' he confessed before he kissed her lightly on the lips.

A/N: Hey guys, it feels like it's been a while. I hope that you all are enjoying the story. I so far am enjoying this twisted outcome. To be honest, I never thought I'd get this far and her new powers, well you're going to kick me when you find out. I had a moment, I will admit and I won't tell you guys anymore than that. Therefore, like always keep on reading and feel free to tell me your thoughts. Reviews are greatly appreciated and they help fuel the fire to continue.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own FF9 or any of the other FFs

Chapter Twelve

Alexis smiled as she looked up at the ceiling, tomorrow she was finally going to get out on the battlefield and show Jonathan that she wasn't someone to be dealt with lightly. 'I am coming Jonathan and I am taking your Queen.'

'Bold words, don't you think?'

She quickly sat up and found Lulu in the doorway, 'The war has gone on long enough. It is time that I step up to the challenge and put an end to it.'

'You think that with you joining our forces it will end everything?'

'I think that I can offer something that no one else can.'

'You mean your guardian powers?'

'No,' she shook her head. After weeks of training, Alexis had perfected the art of her bending abilities and now she was ready to put them to the test.

'Don't tell me that you plan to seduce the enemy into submission,' Lulu smirked.

'Can I ask you what your problem with me is?' Alexis noticed that since her return Lulu had been acting differently towards her.

'My problem is that you have all the males hanging on your finger tips and you are going to continue to play them without ever choosing one,' Lulu shot.

'What?'

'Look it's not right that you keep leading on the Prince and Kuja, they are good men that deserve an answer instead of being led around by their noses to your every beckon and call.'

'I never….'

'Stop, I've seen the way that they look at you and the way that they treat you. I wouldn't care for it but in reality it disgusts me to know that you have that power over them and not just them about every other male that meets you.'

'So in other words you are jealous of me,' Alexis offered.

'I have no interest in either one of them,' Lulu blushed with fury.

'Than it's someone else that is attracted to me?'

'No, but I will warn you if you get in our way tomorrow instead of helping us I will send you back here.'

'You can't use your magic on me,' Alexis warned.

'I can and I will if I have to keep everything in order,' she whirled around and marched out of the room.

'Well, wasn't that something,' Alexis sighed and realized that what Lulu said was true, maybe without thinking about it she had used both of them. 'Crap.'

That night she had locked the door so that no one could get into her room, she would have enjoyed the comfort of Kuja's company but it was time to build a distance. Once the war was over she was going to disappear and travel the world, she was sure that if she kept moving there was no way that they would find her. Leaving Alexandria was going to be hard, but for Lulu and everyone else to have peace of mind, it was a requirement. 'This is so not how I planned things.'

Morning came and with a start Alexis dressed and got ready for battle, 'I'll end it today.'

There was a knock on the door, 'Coming.'

'Morning,' Kuja said as she opened the door. 'Are you sure you are ready?'

'Ready as I'll ever be,' she said with a meek smile.

'We shall leave after breakfast.'

'Right,' she nodded and followed him.

Breakfast was quite, with grim faces getting ready for the long day ahead of them, Alexis only pried that her magic could last out. 'Take my hand,' Kuja told her as they finished eating and everyone started to disappear returning to the battlefield.

'Right,' when they arrived at the battlefield the fight had already started.

Lulu arrived next to Kuja and they took off without a word, Kai was already fight down at the battlefield, he was saving his Eidolon summoning for the end of the day when the opposing forces were weak. Griffin fought valiantly against the opposing forces and as she watched everything unfold, she searched for Jonathan. He was on a black stead alongside a beautiful woman, whom she gathered was the Queen. Lulu and Kuja were fighting to get near them but the mages kept them at bay.

'It seems that again she will be a no show,' the Queen said with a bore. 'I wonder if she is dead.'

'Don't say that,' Jonathan snapped.

'You said that she was badly wounded,' she reminded him. 'That she collapsed in the beautiful arms of Kuja.'

'She is not dead and I would think that you have better taste in men, my Queen.'

'Jealous,' she smirked.

'No, it would actually be beneficial for you to take him way and make him your betroth.'

'Why is that?'

'Because he is also in love with her,' Jonathan cursed.

'She most really be something.'

'More than you can imagine,' he looked away from the Queen and watched as a blur of a human raced towards them striking a man down with a set of daggers. The closer that blur got the more he noticed that it was his undying beauty. 'She's here.'

The Queen turned to look in the direction that captivated Jonathan attention. 'It seems that she is determined to see you.'

Alexis drew closer to them, but was sent flying backwards when a mage sent forth a powerful blast of gravitational energy. 'Ah.'

'Oh, it seems that you are still a bit too weak,' Jonathan was standing over her with a wicked smile.

'Don't touch me,' she said flipping backwards and landing on her feet.

'I've waited so long to see you,' he drew closer.

'I've waited so long to beat you,' she attacked.

'That's not nice,' he pouted as he dodged, 'and here I was so worried about you.'

'I don't care if you were worried about me or not,' she continued to fight but he blocked all of her attacks.

'Kuja, what are you doing,' Lulu snapped as she blocked a fire attack.

'He's with her,' he stated.

'Let her fight him, we are supposed to bring down the Queen.'

'But she needs my help.'

'Kuja, I need your help,' Lulu attacked the mages in front of her. 'Let Alexis fight her own battles, I am sure that she can handle him.'

'Fine,' he tsked and began to use his more advanced magic to bring down the mages before him.

Kai saw Alexis and began to cut down all the men before him with outstanding speed he wasn't going to allow Jonathan to hurt her. 'I am coming.'

'Enough, I am tired of playing with you, it's time to take you back home with me.'

'No,' she grinned and stomped her right foot down hard on the ground, as she thrust her hands down and then pulled them up to make a earth encasement around Jonathan.

'What is this,' he demanded as he struggled to break its hold.

'It's over,' she told him.

'No,' he conjured up a fire spell that released him. 'I don't know what magic you used but it won't work against me.'

He began to attack her with multiple magic attacks. Alexis blocked them as best she could, but his attacks where powerful and they sent her flying back sometimes. 'I will show you that I get what I want, even if I have to break it.'

'Ah,' she let out as one of his electric attacks slip by her barrier and hit her.

'Beautiful,' he beamed as she withered in pain.

'You're dead,' she bounced back up and unleashed all her fury.

Jonathan couldn't believe where her magic was coming from, she was using all the elements that surrounded her. 'I thought she couldn't use black magic,' Lulu stopped and watched the battle between Jonathan and Alexis.

'She can't, that's a completely different style,' Kuja answered.

'How,' Lulu was almost knocked over by one of the mages water blast.

'Lulu pay attention!'

'Right,' she returned to her own battle.

'You should have let me break her,' the Queen cursed as she watched Alexis fight with an immense set of powers. 'It seems that their hidden weapon is going to be our down fall.'

'Kuja, the Queen,' Lulu cried.

'I summon thy Ozma!'

'No,' Kai cried out when he saw what summon she had called forth.

'She didn't,' Jonathan looked over at the Queen.

'She can't seriously be planning to end it like this,' Alexis panicked. 'Kai!'

'I am here,' he said as he reached her.

'Summon an Earth Eidolon quick, but don't have it attack.'

'Alright,' he agreed. 'I summon thy Fenrir!'

'Lend me you strength,' she whispered as she sank into the earth.

'There isn't anyway that you can stop Ozma with Fenrir.'

'I don't know what she's planning, but I am sure she knows what she's doing.'

Alexis was lifted up from the earth wearing an earthen skirt and a tight earthen top, her hair was pulled into two tight buns. 'I will grant you my strength.'

'Thank you,' she looked up at the Eidolon and smiled as he fused with the hammer that became her new weapon.

'Alexis, you better do something. He's charging up,' Kai watched as Ozma began to charge up.

'Right,' she agreed as she began to summon her strength and Fenrir's together.

Alexis smashed the hammer onto the ground pulling up a giant wall that covered the soldiers on the battlefield. 'Jonathan used a shield,' Alexis ordered.

Ozma disbursed his attack, 'The wall.'

Alexis smashed down the hammer again and pulled forth a bunch of pillars from the ground to help support the huge wall. 'Thank you.'

Fenrir was released, 'How are we going to defeat Ozma?'

'Ozma is a very strong Eidolon, not many can compete with it,' Kai answered.

'Jonathan?'

'I should say that I am supposed to be on their side.'

'Jonathan!'

'Alexander.'

'Kai,' she turned to him.

'I don't control him, Alexander is a legendary Eidolon.'

'So is Ozma, but she controls him,' Jonathan pointed out.

'Wait,' she had an idea. 'All three the same, the Wise Woman always told me that when three combined that anything was possible.'

'What,' they looked at her confused.

'Keep Ozma at bay until I get back.' She was about to leave when she paused, 'Do anything to my Prince and I will kill you.'

'Don't toy with me,' Jonathan smiled weakly at her. 'However, you don't have anything to worry about I would like to see her stopped.'

'Go Alexis,' Kai ordered her, 'we'll keep everything under control here.'

'Thanks,' she turned and vanished.

Alexis arrived back at Alexandria castle and as she was about to take off she bumped into Nathaniel. 'I thought you were on the battlefield.'

'Right,' she nodded, 'but I need something.'

'Alexander,' he offered with a smile.

'How do you know?'

'Because in the kingdom's greatest time of need Alexander will be called upon to be its savior.'

'You're too smart sometimes, but that's what I love about you the most. Now do you know where I might be able to find him?'

'The heart of Alexandria castle that overlooks its servants,' he answered.

'Upstairs,' she took off running. 'Thanks!'

'But,' he yelled after her and she didn't stop so he mumbled, 'without a summoner there is nothing that you can really do.'

'Ugh, I wish I could just teleport there,' she grumbled as she ran like crazy to reach the top.'

'Black Knight, you can't go up there,' one of the guards on duty to the room stopped her.

'I have to, there is something up there that the King needs.'

'But no one is allowed there.'

'I have a right,' she cried and moved him out of the way.

'Black Knight,' he chased after her.

'More stairs,' she cried in distress as she continued to climb.

'Please stop you don't know how much trouble I will be in if you get caught up here.'

She reached the top and as she walked through the threshold leading out she felt a barrier fall into place. 'Hey,' the guard pounded on the barrier wall.

Alexis didn't have time to waste, she could feel the pull of magic and she raced towards it, however when she got there she didn't know what to do. In all her hurry, she had forgotten one important fact, she wasn't a summoner. 'What am I going to do now?'

A pulse was sent through her body, 'Alexander are you here? Do you hear me? If you do I beg you to help me.'

In respond, another pulse rocked her body, 'Alexander, please, I know I am not a summoner but I need your help!'

'Open your heart to me and I will see if you are worthy enough,' a voice so beautiful reverberated through her body.

'Please,' she cried as she opened her arms wide.

'Ozma isn't going to stop anytime soon and the wall is about to collapse,' Kai said as he looked on.

'Then do something,' Jonathan ordered.

'Carbuncle keeps casting shield, but I don't think that she's going to last that long her magic is almost at its limit.'

'Urg, where is my Lovely Maiden when I need her,' Jonathan kept his barrier up, but keeping such a strong shield up was draining his powers too much.

'She'll never fall in love with you,' Kai informed him.

'It's so sad that you live in denial,' Jonathan pouted.

'Shut up, we are in this mess because of you and the Queen,' Kai shot. 'You really think that you have any hope with her?'

'Of course, I was just hired to be of service to the Queen. I hold no real loyalty to her.'

'Because of you she almost died.'

'I was going to go back for her later, if you hadn't disturbed the barrier she would have been alright.'

'Don't turn this on us.'

'Enough,' Kuja and Lulu appeared within the barrier and add another boost of magic to it.

'Kuja, Lulu,' Kai turned to them, 'what are we going to do?'

'First of all where is Alexis?'

'That's not important,' Lulu snapped. 'We have to figure out how to stop the Queen.'

'I think that Alexis had an idea, she told me to hold off the attack before she left.'

'Humph, here I thought that she was a coward whom had abandoned the Prince she swore to protect.'

'Lulu,' Kai and Kuja snapped.

'Well we can't wait on her forever.'

'Lulu's right we need to do something fast.'

'You know Lulu if you help me I can help.'

'What,' she turned to Jonathan.

'Quiet simple,' he smiled, 'you help me get Alexis and they will be yours.'

'This is not the time,' she yelled.

'Hey, what is that,' Kai asked as he saw a bright light heading towards them.

'I have no clue, but whatever it is it's coming fast,' Kuja answered.

Alexis looked up at the Eidolon and blushed, out of all the forms he could take shape he choose his and not only that but the contrast of the hair and the eyes made him more lovely. 'We should have teleported to the battleground. It would have been much faster.'

'But isn't this better, you get to be in the arms of the man you love.'

'Don't mock me,' she snapped.

It was like hearing his voice when he laughed, 'What if I offer to be yours?'

'I would refuse.'

'But you refuse him too.'

'We are heading into war, why are we talking about my feelings?'

'Alexandra if that is what you wish our partnership will only be that of Eidolon and Guardian,' he sighed as he stopped and looked at Ozma. 'Are you ready?'

'Yeah,' she nodded and she began to fall.

'That's,' Lulu gasped.

'Alexis!'

'Alexander is Judgment and Alexis is his fallen angel,' Jonathan whispered as she fell through what seemed to be a warp and came out in a plan white cloth outfit.

'Beautiful,' Lulu admired Alexis's large wings one was made of pure white feathers while the other was made of endless black feathers.

'Golden eyes,' Kai saw the light that reflected against them.

'He looks like me,' Kuja stared up at the man that Alexis guarded.

'Are you ready, my Alexandra?'

'Yeah,' she nodded.

'I will take care of Ozma and you his Summoner, which is a wicked woman.'

'Right,' they took off and the battle began.

A/N: Okay that's it for now. I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far. I am horrible at battle scenes, but I hope that this is okay. Send me your reviews. I am always happy to hear from you. As for her powers I did have an Air Bender moment ^_^ and thought that it was a great way enhance her abilities. Anyways, until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own FF9 or any of the other FFs

Chapter Thirteen

The battle began again and as Alexis broke through the Queen's barrier, the mages began to attack her. 'Lulu let's go,' Kuja ordered her.

Kai called back Carbuncle and decided to summon Odin to help alongside Alexander. 'Jonathan, you and I still have a score to settle.'

'Can't we call peace and just watch how the war unfolds.'

'You are the enemy.'

'I am the enemy that protected you from Ozma.'

'You were the one that allowed my cousin the ability to control him.'

'I just amplified her current control.'

'That makes you guilt still,' he attacked.

'I see why the men value you so much,' the Queen laughed. 'You are skilled in all sorts of fighting techniques and magic never before seen. However, above all that, you are very beautiful.'

'Beauty has nothing to do with who I am and what I can do.'

'But it influences on the men around you.'

'I don't care about that,' she snapped.

'Liar,' the Queen continued to dodge all of Alexis's attacks.

'Think what you will,' Alexis did some earth bending to trip her.

'Urgh,' she fell backwards.

'You are a strong summoner but in the end you're weak,' she encased her in an earth barricade.

'What are you doing,' she cried.

'Ending this,' she stated.

'No,' she screamed.

'Alexander has judged and your wicked ways are over,' Alexis told her as she lunged forward.

'I am not going to die!'

'Death would just be too much for you.'

'What are you doing?'

'Handing out your judgment,' Alexis rushed towards her and released her energy into the Queen.

'No!'

'I am sorry,' Alexis mumbled as she watched the poor woman scream in agony as the amount of energy it took pained her too.

'My Queen,' out of nowhere a man arrived as she was finishing and before she could pull away, she felt the unbearable pain consume her.

'Ah,' she screamed as she looked down and saw the spear that pierced through her.

'Ramsey,' the Queen cried as the Knight ran to her side.

'My Queen are you alright?'

'I am fine, but what have you done,' she looked at the woman lying on the ground.

'Protected you,' he answered.

'She could have killed be but she didn't and you in return have killed her.'

'But,' he looked at the woman.

'The war could have been over but when they see what we have done, they will want retribution.'

'She is nothing more than a mere warrior bent on killing you.'

'Fool, she is the woman that the Prince, High Mage and my High Mage are in love with,' the Queen answered.

'But I was protecting you,' he answered and watched as lights started to burst away from her. 'What is going on?'

'I have no more control over them,' she cried as the Eidolon slowly slipped her grasp.

'What is going on,' Kai stopped as his Eidolon became agitated and demand to be released.

'Odin, Alexander and Ozma have also stopped,' Jonathan voiced.

'Lulu, something is wrong,' Kuja turned to where Alexis had been and saw her on the ground with a spear embedded inside her. 'No!'

'What is it,' Lulu turned to see what had him riled up. 'Oh my, Lord!'

'Alexis,' he ran for her aid, but Alexander beat him to her.

'What has happened,' he grabbed the spear and it disintegrated.

'Urg,' she cried out as she began to cough and blood fell from her lips.

'It seems that more than my strength will be needed,' he whispered as the other Eidolons started to manifest before him. 'Brothers and Sisters are you willing to allow me the use of your powers?'

'Her heart is pure and true,' Shiva answered, 'I will grant you my powers.'

'As we all will,' Odin told him.

They began to float up and as much as Kuja wanted to stop them so that she could be in his arms he stopped and watched. 'I have a bad feeling.'

'Same here,' Kai answered as he stepped beside him.

Alexander could feel the magic flowing inside him and he could feel the life slowly drain from her. 'Alexandra it seems the trouble never seizes to stop when you're around, therefore maybe a little rest won't hurt.'

'Rest,' she mumbled as she looked up at him with glazed over eyes.

'Rest until you are fully healed and he can find you,' Alexander said with a smile. 'If he doesn't find you I will.'

Alexis smiled, 'Thank you for your help.'

'This time the fight was won and I don't have to remain dormant until the next crisis arises.'

'What will you do?'

'Wait for your return,' he whispered as he bent over to kiss her.

The magic was strong and she felt as if it was going to drown her and just as she thought it would he pulled back and smiled down at her sadly. 'Sleep well, my Princess.'

'Kuja,' she whispered before her body began to disintegrate in a mixture of black and white feathers.

'So it seems that her heart will not stray,' he smiled as he floated down with all the other Eidolons.

'What happened? Where is Alexandra,' Kuja demanded.

'She has gone to heal, but do not worry he who holds her heart will be able to find her,' Alexander smiled.

'Are you saying that we will have to set sail and go look for her,' Kai questioned.

'She needs time to rest, but as already stated the one that holds her heart will be the one that finds her,' he began to take off along with the other Eidolons.

'Wait,' Kuja called out.

'Yes.'

'Why my face?'

Alexander smiled, 'For a High Mage you are very dim.'

'What,' Kuja watched him take off without hesitation.

'It seems like we lost,' Kai grumbled to Jonathan.

'I don't know, the heart is always able to change,' Jonathan said as he began to fade out.

'Problem is her heart is set in stone,' Kai mumbled and watched as the mass wall that Alexis had built to protect the warriors came down.

'Brother,' Kai rushed to his side.

'What happened after the wall came up all the fighting stopped and we heard loud booming noises?'

'Alexander showed up to take care of Ozma.'

'That huge Earth looking globe,' he asked.

'Yeah,' Kai nodded.

'Where's Alexis,' Griffin looked around. 'I want to see her.'

'Why?'

'Because I saw her transform into a beautiful fallen angel and I want to touch her wings,' he answered. 'So where is she?'

'Ask her,' Kai pointed at the Queen.

'Oh, now I hope that this is over,' he looked over at his cousin.

'Of course,' she nodded.

'You know that for this to end peacefully you will have to compensate for all your actions.'

'I know,' she nodded.

'One of the things you will have to do is hand him over,' Kai pointed at the Knight that held her.

'No,' she defended him. 'Ramsey was only protecting me.'

'He stabbed her with a spear,' Kai shot.

'He could have killed her if it weren't for the Eidolons,' Kuja added.

'Why don't I just finish him here,' Kai stepped forward.

'Don't,' she ordered. 'Plus, you said yourself that she was saved by the Eidolons.'

'That doesn't count he still stabbed her.'

'Enough,' Griffin ordered, 'we will settle this when we get back to the castle. 'Cousin, you and your Knight are coming with us.'

'Fine,' she agreed with her head hung in shame.

*Six Months Late*

'Who would have thought that you would be getting married so soon,' Griffin said with a smile up at his little brother.

'Shut up,' Kai blushed.

'I thought that she was the only one for you,' Griffin teased.

'Shut up,' Kai turned away and looked out the window.

'Are you that mad that it was Uncle she has chosen?'

'No, it's just I can't really hold onto false expectations.'

'So you are marring her out of pity?'

'What?! No, I would never do something so heartless,' Kai defended.

'It's just that I never thought that you would agree to marry her.'

'I think that I was always blinded by the emptiness that the guardian provided.'

'The lust you felt for Alexis, you mean?'

'No,' he blushed.

'Do you really think that you can forget her so easily?'

'I love her,' Kai claimed. 'Lulu has showed me her love for me and she's also made me happy.'

'Excellent,' Griffin beamed.

'What,' he turned to looked at his brother with his mouth open, 'where you testing me?'

'Yes,' he nodded, 'I wanted to know whether or not you could make her happy and be happy with her. You're my brother and Lulu has always been there to help us as a Black Knight and also as a friend.'

'You're a pain,' Kai grumbled. 'Don't you think that it's about time you went and found yourself a bride too?'

'Hmm, I was kind of hoping that Uncle and you would both forget about Alexis and when the time was right I would cast sail and travel the world in sear-' he was wacked with a stack of papers. 'Ow, what do you think you're doing whacking the royal head of the King? I could have your head chopped off.'

'You wouldn't dare,' he whacked him with the papers again.

'Uncle how are you?'

'Thrilled to be attending the first royal wedding and afterwards I'll be heading off,' Kuja said taking a seat.

'You mean it's time,' Griffin asked.

'Yes, Alexander came to visit and told me that I could find her in a place where my past began and her life began.'

'What's that supposed to mean,' Kai asked.

'I can only think of one place,' Kuja told him, 'there is a castle on the forgotten continent that originated in Terra but was somehow teleported here. However, it's inverted and everything there is flipped upside down.'

'You are talking about Ispen's Castle?'

'Yes,' he nodded, 'so after the wedding I will go and find her.'

'Will you two be returning here?'

'I am sure that we will, but first I think that it will be best for us to go out and see the rest of Gaia.'

'Well we'll wish you the best of luck,' Kai told him with a smile.

'You know that our doors are always welcome for Alexis,' Griffin stated.

'I would kill you, but having my head chopped off before I am reunited with my maiden would be too much.'

'Uncle, you are too much,' Griffin cried.

'Brother, I think that you got that backwards,' Kai said as he finished getting ready.

'Even you,' Griffin pouted.

'Kai, I think that finding a woman for your brother is going to be difficult,' Kuja smirked.

'Impossible is more like it,' Kai added.

'I am going to have the guards lock you up in the dungeons.'

'Lulu will kill you,' Kai told him.

'I am sure that Alexis will do the same once she comes too,' Kuja told him.

'Your women sure are scary,' Griffin mumbled.

'At least we have partners,' Kai and Kuja stabbed.

'Ah,' Griffin cried as he ran out of the room, 'you guys are so mean!'

'Ah, are you alright,' Nathaniel cried as he was knocked down by the King.

'Oh, I am sorry but I should be asking you that,' Griffin said as he reached down to help Nathaniel.

'I am okay, I was just on my way to see Kuja so that I could go with him to find Alexis,' he beamed.

'Really, you too,' Griffin grabbed Nathaniel in an embrace.

'Huh,' he looked up at the King stunned.

'Look, as my little adoptive brother I will protect you from heartbreak,' Griffin told him.

'What,' Nathaniel pulled away from him. 'I am not in love with Alexis. I just admire her and wish to learn what I can as a guardian from her.'

'Well that will have to wait,' Griffin said as he dragged Nathaniel away.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own FF9 or any of the other FFs

Chapter Fourteen

'Where my past meets and hers begins,' Kuja looked up at Ispen's Castle, 'the last remaining structure of Terra.'

'Yo,' Alexander said as he appeared beside Kuja.

'What are you doing here and why are you still wearing my face?'

'I thought that you wouldn't come,' Alexander smiled.

'Of course I came,' he grimaced. 'I can't believe that you have so little faith in me.'

'Humph,' he shrugged his shoulders. 'I can't let you have her so easily though.'

'What do you mean?'

'You'll see,' Alexander disappeared.

Kuja rushed up the stairs and into the castle, his magic was strong so any enemy that he faced was dealt with no problem. However, he had trouble finding her. 'Where are you?'

Kuja wanted to scream in frustration but he knew he couldn't give up, 'I am goin….'

Hiding her are the highest pike out in the opening was the best way to keep him searching. If he hadn't looked up he would have never found her, 'Damn Bastard.'

Alexis was suspended in a water sphere that as soon as he touched, after floating up to her side, began to disintegrate. 'Alexis.'

Alexis opened her eyes and gasped for breath, 'Are you alright?'

'Huh,' she turned to look at the man that was holding her.

'It's me, Kuja,' he said as he saw the blank stare in her eyes. 'Don't you remember me?'

'Kuja,' she looked into those beautiful blue crystal eyes and frowned. 'I am sorry, but I don't seem to remember much and is it me or is it terribly cold.'

Kuja blushed when he took notice that she was fully naked, 'Oh.'

They floated down and as he stood her up, he took his coat off and draped it around her. 'Thank you.'

'We should get you home.'

'Home,' she looked around, 'isn't this my home?'

'No,' he shook his head.

'Strange, but to me it feels like I've been here before,' she took off wondering.

'Alexis,' he chased after her, 'it's dangerous to be walking around by yourself.'

'Oh,' she muttered and snapped her fingers. 'Home is peace, home is quiet, home is where the heart remains at ease.'

After she finished he felt a pulse of energy escape her and made the castle shake, 'What was that?'

'You said that it was dangerous here, so I thought that it would be a good idea to get rid of all the monsters that lurked inside.'

'You,' he was speechless.

'Huh, it's a simple spell,' she told him. 'It seems that I am pretty good at it. Oh, and I also feel that I am good at many different fighting styles.'

'That's….'

'Hello,' Alexander popped up in front of them.

'Alexander,' she cried and hugged the cute Eidolon.

'You remember him,' Kuja pulled her back.

'He is my Eidolon,' she pouted.

'What?!'

'I am,' Alexander nodded as his wavy red hair fell in his eyes.

'She's a guardian and why did you change your appearance to a child?'

'When she was given rebirth her magic and her skills were amplified, on top of that she also developed the skills to call forth Eidolons of her own. The others should be arriving soon.'

'What about her memories?'

'They will be coming back soon, but you'll have to give it some time,' Alexander stated.

Kuja was in shock, 'Come on Alexis, we should go and explore the castle.'

'Wait,' Kuja grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. 'We should get you dressed.'

'Oh, right,' she blushed.

'Oh, dear,' Alexander could already tell that he had already lost.

'By the way can I ask you something,' she looked up at him.

'Yes,' he nodded.

'Who are you too me?'

'I am your Lover,' he answered bluntly.

'My Lo…' before she could finish he stopped her with his mouth covering her soft lips.

'Your Lover,' he said as he slightly parted and his lips brushed hers.

She wanted to protest but in reality, she couldn't because her heart was pounding and her body was reacting to his touch. 'You said you need clothes,' Alexander cut in and pulled her way.

'Right,' she broke her gaze from Kuja and turned back to Alexander.

'Shiva has taken a liking to shopping for clothes and she has brought you an entire change of wardrobe,' Alexander answered. 'Therefore, follow me to your room.'

Alexander dragged her to the main room and Kuja followed close by, 'Here you go.'

'Wow,' Alexis gawked at the large room, 'this is beautiful.'

'Here's the closet,' he took off to the other side of the room and opened the door that led to the closet.

'It's huge,' she gasped at all the beautiful gowns that surrounded her along with the accessories. 'They're beautiful.'

'Of course only someone that is as beautiful inside as she is outside deserves such wonderful attire,' a female voice stated.

They all turned to see a beautiful dark skinned woman with clear blue eyes and light blue hair. 'Shiva?'

'One and only,' Shiva rushed over to hug her. 'How are you my Mistress?'

'Fine,' she beamed as she felt the coolness of her sun touched skin.

'Someone else is here to see you,' Shiva stepped aside so that she could see the main door and she saw her beautiful blue fox with its red ruby shining brightly.

'Carbuncle,' her little foxy friend raced up and bounced into her arms.

'Come on,' Kuja grabbed Alexander. 'Let's leave them so that Alexis can change.'

'But,' Alexander protested as he was dragged out of the room.

'It seems that he still loves you,' Shiva said as she watched Kuja leave with Alexander.

'He says that he is my Lover,' Alexis blushed.

'You loved him,' Shiva smiled, 'but you were also insecure about your feelings.'

'Why,' she took the clothes that Shiva handed her.

'Because you thought that you were unworthy.'

'Oh,' she mumbled as she put her clothes on. 'He doesn't see it that way.'

'Of course he doesn't see it that way because all his life he has waited for someone like you,' Shiva answered. 'It's just that when you had your memory you didn't have all this.'

'All this,' she looked around and at herself. 'This isn't mine?'

'Ispen's Castle is yours,' Shiva nodded, 'but you were raised by your Grandmother in a little cottage in a little village and your life wasn't a fairytale.'

'I would have never thought it,' she said as she touched the scars she had on her abdomen.

'We could only heal you, not erase the scars that were left behind,' Shiva watched as Carbuncle jumped into Alexis's lap and nuzzled her stomach.

'Can you tell me what happened,' Alexis asked as she petted Carbuncle.

'With time your memories will come back to you, so why not enjoy it right now and make new ones with him.'

'Do you think that I can make him happy? I mean, you said that the past me loved him but was insecure.'

'That is why you should fall in love with him again and see how happy you two can be,' Shiva answered.

'What about my training?'

'You know everything you need to know,' Shiva bent down and kissed her head. 'Plus, whenever you need us all you have to do is call.'

'The gems,' she said as she looked down at the bracelet, 'but I don't want you trapped in the gems either.'

'Ah, but that is the only way that we can always be with you to protect you.'

'I want you to have your freedom and to also come and go as you please from the castle. In reality, what I want is for you guys to become my family not just Eidolon that are forced to protect me,' she stated.

'We will do as you wish,' she beamed. 'Now shall we get going?'

'Yeah, I can feel that everyone had gathered already.'

'Right, Odin, Madeen, Phoenix and Bahamut have returned.'

'Okay, let's go,' she put Carbuncle down and headed with Shiva to the receiving hall.

Kuja walked up to her and slipped his arms around her waist, 'Whoa!'

'Sorry,' he smiled as he looked down at her, 'I didn't mean to scare you.'

Alexis cocked her head up, 'It's alright.'

'What are you think?'

'About the past,' she laughed, 'but that's really pointless considering that I have no memories.'

'Do you hate not knowing anything?'

'I hate not knowing the people that I love,' she said with a sad smile.

'But you have me here,' he told her as he turned her around to face him.

'I know, but what about my parents and my grandmother. I want to know about them, what they were like and I also want to know about my friends.'

'So you don't like living here with me and the Eidolons?'

'No, that's not what I meant. It's just been three months and I want to know what my past was like.'

'It's not something that going to be pleasant,' Kuja told her as he pulled her closer.

'Might not, but I want to know,' she told him.

Kuja didn't want her to remember Kai, Griffin or Jonathan because maybe her refusal towards him was because she liked one of them. 'I,' he had to think of a way to make her stay by his side before she remembered them.

'You,' she pushed away and looked up at him.

'I can help you,' he murmured, 'but I know it's shameful to ask, however I want something in return.'

'Okay,' she agreed.

'You mean you'll really,' he picked her up in his arms.

'What are you doing?'

'I want you to be mine,' he carried her to the bedroom.

Alexis looked up at him in bewilderment, 'I thought that we were doing alright together.'

'We are,' Kuja agreed as he laid her on the bed, 'but what I really want is you and I can't help myself.'

'Kuja do you not trust me?'

'I,' how could he lie to her and tell her that he did when she had refused him so many times before.

'You don't trust my feelings, you're afraid of the fact that I don't love you enough to stay with you when my memories come back,' she boldly stated.

'That's…'

'I won't sleep with you,' she told him.

'But,' he hugged her tightly, 'I love you.'

Alexis looked at him and meekly smiled as she reached out and began to run her hand through his hair. 'Trust me and I promise you that I won't leave you.'

Kuja wanted to agree with his whole heart because this Alexis did show him that she loved him with all her heart. However, the other Alexis would be completely different and maybe when she remembered she would run away from his comfort. She would stop kissing him willingly and refuse his touch completely. 'I trust you. Is it alright if I stay here with you tonight?'

'If you promise just to sleep,' she told him with a genuine smile.

'I might hold you, but I promise not to do anything other than look for your warmth.'

'Okay,' she agreed.

As it was decided, he stayed with her and held her all night and he couldn't help but pull her closer every time she moved away. Alexis woke up the next morning and couldn't help but smile up at Kuja. 'I wonder why you fear me leaving you, when everyone else says that I loved you before and love you now.'

Kuja began to stir as Alexis got up to get ready, 'Stay a little longer.'

'Whoa,' she cried when he pulled her back.

'Can we stay like this for the entire day?'

'We can't,' she patted his head, 'what is everyone going to think?'

'That you and I need some alone time.'

'Kuja let's not be lazy, today looks like it's going to be a wonderful day.'

'Being close to you makes my day wonderful,' he kissed her on the head.

Alexis smiled and nuzzled his chest, 'But you promised to take me out.'

'I did,' he moaned and looked down at her, 'but your comfort is too much.'

'Kuja if you let me go I promise to give you something in return,' she told him.

'No, you'll probably just end up running away,' he pouted.

'You're correct,' she kissed him on the lips and as soon as he relaxed his grip she slipped away. 'Come on, Sleepy Head, let's get going.'

Kuja couldn't resist the urge to grab her and lock her away because now when her memories returned she might pull away from him completely and run to someone else's arms. He watched her leave to get ready and before she completely disappeared he whispered, 'I don't want to lose you.'


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own FF9 or any of the other FFs

Chapter Fifteen

Alexis looked on at the small village in which they had appeared in, 'Where are we?'

'This is the village that you and I left over a year ago.'

'This was our home,' she watched as everyone went about their lives in the small village.

'Your home was here,' he answered, 'however my home is not that far away. Shall we go in and talk to the locals?'

'Don't you think that we might stand out a bit,' she looked at her fine dress and his stunning attire.

'A little,' he laughed.

'Should we get different clothes?'

'If you let me undress you,' he teased and she punched him in the stomach. 'Sorry.'

'I think that it will be best if we just go as we are,' she took off.

'Right,' he followed.

Alexis took in all of her surroundings as she walked into the small village and was surprised at all the stares. She knew that she and Kuja would stand out because of their extravagant clothes, but more then that the stares were that of hatred. It seemed that the people there detested her and of course, she had no idea as to why they would. 'Kuja, it seems that I am not welcome here.'

'It's sad to say but it is the truth, when I first arrived here people questioned why I was with you.'

'Did I do something to these people that it would cause them to hate me?'

'You did nothing,' a woman answered and she whirled around to see who it was that had spoken.

'Who are you,' she looked the older woman standing a few feet away from them.

'My name is Nemea. I am the wise woman of this village,' the elder woman answered.

'Nemea,' she repeated as she looked into the electric blue eyes of the woman.

'Hmm,' Nemea studied the woman that stood before her. 'You seem different it seems that traveling has done you well, Alexis.'

'She has lost her memory and been through a lot,' Kuja told her.

'Ah, that's why your aura is also different,' she stepped forward and caressed her cheek.

Alexis stepped back, 'Sorry, but I don't like people touching me.'

'It seems that you haven't forgotten some things,' Nemea smiled.

She weakly smiled, 'I think it's just my body that remembers, not I.'

'Hmm,' Nemea smiled. 'Would you like to walk around with me for a bit, that way we can talk and see if you remember anything?'

'If you think that will help,' she agreed.

'I'll look around the village,' Kuja told them, 'if you need anything just call me.'

Alexis nodded and before Kuja, left he kissed her on the cheek, 'It seems that you and him have learned to get along well.'

'Everyone said that before I lost my memory I was in love with him and even now I have feelings for him,' she stated.

'If I remember before you left with him you were more than annoyed with his presence,' Nemea muttered.

'I was,' she was taken by surprise.

'You were,' Nemea smiled, 'but now you are completely different, maybe it's your loss of memory or your new transformation.'

'You said my aura was different before how so?'

'Before it was gloomy and it was full pain and hatred,' Nemea answered. 'Yet now it's pure without anything that's holding back its beauty.'

Alexis blushed, 'Thank you, but I think it just stands on its own as it is beautiful or not.'

'Before you would have reprimanded me for looking at your aura,' she laughed. 'You would say it was looking at your inner most self in your naked state.'

'Because my aura reveals all my secrets,' she concluded.

'Correct.'

'I have another question.'

'I might have an answer, yes.'

'Why do they look at me with fear and hatred?'

'Because they are afraid of the unknown and you with your changing eyes and mysteries background it is only logical. You came to your grandmother out of thin air, with only a note to protect you from harm and too take good care of you. As you grew older, you slowly began to show great strength and ability for magic, which not most people take too. In the past magic was only used for war and destruction.'

'So they fear what I am capable of,' Alexis murmured and then she couldn't help it but had no choice. 'Did I ever hurt any of them?'

'That,' Nemea looked away, 'was a mistake.'

'So I did hurt one of them.'

'No, it was not your fault he did it on his own and then accused you.'

'How can I hurt someone and it not be my fault?'

'Because you were trying to defend yourself,' Nemea told her.

'Defend myself?'

'You claimed that Roger tried to take advantage of you.'

'Advan…' she froze and turned to see a good-looking young man call out to a pretty village woman. 'Roger.'

It hit her like a wave. The young man with red hair had cornered her when she was about sixteen in a little classroom. 'If it isn't the little witch,' he mocked.

'What do you want?'

'I want to see what is under these men's clothes,' he drew closer.

'No, get away from me,' she ordered.

'Why, I am the best that the village has to offer and I choose to give it all to you.'

'Keep away from me! I don't care about you or the village.'

'You might not but know this, that what I want I get and I want you,' he stepped forward and grabbed a hold of her.

'Stop! Let go!' She struggled to break free.

'Fulfill your duty as a woman and satisfy me,' he forced a kiss on her tender lips.

'No,' she cried but he continued to forcefully kiss her.

'I am going to fuck you good and show you that you belong to me,' he began to pull her shirt up.

'Stop,' she buckled underneath him. 'I don't want to do anything with you!'

'Don't be stubborn,' he slapped her hard.

Alexis knew that it was wrong but she didn't want to get violated by someone she didn't like. However, Roger was mule headed and he wasn't going to stop without her having to use her magic. She caused a blast that sent him flying back and slammed his head into the wall, which knocked him out. 'Roger?'

He had been hurt badly so she went to get help, but when she had returned he had turned the tables on the whole situation and made her the culprit. 'From that day on the whole village hated me more. If it weren't for my grandma people would have treated me worse than scum.'

'You remember,' Nemea said.

'Only that,' Alexis muttered as Roger reached the beautiful woman and kissed her on the cheek.

'You hate him?'

'For what he did, yes,' she muttered.

Nemea saw the pure white aura begin to change, 'Oh, the wind is picking up.'

'I,' Alexis turned in the direction the wind blew.

'Maybe it will lead you to your destiny once again,' Nemea told her.

'Have I felt it before?'

'It led you to him,' she looked over at Kuja. 'Maybe it will lead you to all your memories.'

Alexis looked over at Kuja and smiled before she took off in the direction the wind pushed her. It took her deep into the forest and halted before a huge tree, 'An urn tree.'

Alexis took a step back and as soon as she did, the wind picked up and slammed her into the urn tree. 'Ah,' she thought that she would crash against the tree.

It was dark in the urn tree but she could barely see light up above, 'Climb.'

She turned around to look all over for the source of the voice but found nothing but the echoing voice telling her to climb. 'I guess here goes nothing,' she muttered as she slowly made her ascend to the treetop where the light was beaconing her.

On her way up the tree all her memories slowly began to return to her from when she was little and with her parents, to when she came to the village to live with her grandma and to the time she met, 'Kuja.'

'You called,' he asked as she reached the opening at the top of the tree.

'Whoa,' she cried as she pulled back and almost fell.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,' he reached out to grab her.

'Don't touch me,' she told him.

'Alexis?'

'Most of my memories came back, but I feel like I am missing some still,' she pulled up and took a seat on the edge of the opening.

'How much do you remember?'

'Up to the point where I met you. Why I am I wearing a dress?'

'Have you lost all of you current memories,' he began to panic.

'Um,' Alexis took a moment to take a recollection off all her current memories. 'No.'

'Great,' he reached out to hug her but she pulled back.

'I told you not to touch me,' she repeated.

'But with your current memories you should be aware of the fact that you and I are a couple.'

'I,' she blushed at the flood of memories where she and him kissed, were close and they had even spent the night in the same bed. 'You tricked me.'

'What?!'

'You wanted me to sleep with you last night because there is something in the memories that I haven't recovered that you are afraid of.'

Kuja cursed the fact that she had more of an ability to think and question everything that he did, 'I am not afraid of anything.'

'Lair,' she accused him.

'You are afraid of something but seeing as the sun is setting it is best to go home for the day.'

'Right,' he agreed and held out his hand for her to take.

'I can fly can't I?'

'Yeah,' he mumbled and watched her get up.

'Sweet, I always wanted to do this,' she got up and did a back flip off the tree edge.

'Alexis,' he cried as he watched her fall so close to the ground and only inches away did she come to a halt.

'I told you I could fly,' she smiled as she gently floated the last few inches to the ground. 'Well, I'll see ya.'

'Wait,' he landed beside her. 'Aren't you going to go back to Ispen's?'

'Oh,' she recalled that it was her new home and all her Eidolon were there. 'Right, but I think that I want to go to my home here in the village for tonight.'

'I'll stay with you,' he followed her.

'You don't have to worry,' she told him as she made her way to the small cottage that lay hidden far from the village.

'You and I are a couple and I don't want to leave you here alone,' he mumbled.

'Humph, I might have shared a bed with you last night but I am not dim enough to let it happen again. I either recover my memories or you forget about touching me or staying by my side.'

Kuja frowned, 'I forgot how stubborn you were.'

'Sorry,' she muttered as she reached the cottage and pulled the spare key from its hiding place. 'Home.'

'Home,' he followed her and saw the dusty place that welcomed them.

'No worries, I have this covered,' she muttered as she used her powers and everything was left spotless. 'You know, I love these new powers.'

'I love them too,' he took a seat on the couch.

'Don't patronize me,' she told him as she took off to get dressed in her normal clothes and get some of the money she left hidden behind.

Kuja waited for her and couldn't believe how beautiful she was when she walked back to the center room in her tight overalls and frilly shirt that revealed her shoulders and slider neck. 'I am going to go and get ingredients for dinner.'

'I'll come with you,' he jumped up and followed her.

Alexis looked up at him and it must have been her current memories but for some odd reason the way he looked at her and began to treat her tickled her fancy. 'You're not going to jump me later on are you?'

'No,' he shook his head.

'Alright,' she muttered and he began to treat her like a lady. Wait, he had always treated her like that in her current memories. 'Ugh, this is going to be hard.'

'What's that,' he asked her.

'Nothing,' she muttered.

That night everything felt surreal being with Kuja and almost acting like a normal couple. At night, she had kicked him out to the living room so that he could make his bed on the couch.

'Alexis,' Kuja woke up to the smell of breakfast.

'Morning,' she turned to him with a smile.

'Are you alright,' he could see the dark bags underneath her eyes.

'Yeah, it's just being back here excited me to much I couldn't sleep well.'

'Oh,' he walked over and took a seat at the table.

He was too handsome or maybe she had gone insane, 'Here you go.'

'Thanks,' he smiled up at her.

'No,' she shook her head.

'Alexis,' he grabbed her hand and stopped her. 'What's the matter?'

'I,' she reached out to caress his cheek. 'Sorry, I am not feeling well.'

'Are you sick,' he pulled her down onto his lap.

'Yeah,' she agreed and tried to wiggle free.

'Don't move,' he groaned as he wrapped his arms around her.

'Kuja,' her voice wavered as she felt his hardness underneath her.

'Sorry,' he muttered.

Alexis thought about running away but her forgotten memories began to return and she realized that the same thing happened to her before and she had runaway only to escape from her feelings for him. 'Kuja, I don't think that it would be wise for us to do this.'

'Why, not? I love you and I know that you feel the same way because your memories of us are coming back, if not you wouldn't be reacting this way.'

'You thing, you know everything don't you?'

'Only about you,' he murmured as he kissed her lips.

It started as a flutter of wings against his lips that slowly intensified, 'You're a poison.'

'Kuja,' she looked at him with glazed over eyes.

'Will you promise not to runaway,' he asked as he held her tight.

'I won't,' she muttered as she kissed him.

'I promise that you won't regret it,' he whispered in a deep husky voice.

'You'll have to take full responsibility,' she warned.

'I've been ready since the moment I fell in love with you,' he lifted her up and in one swift movement got up to take her to the bedroom.

'Alexis are you here,' they heard a voice.

'Shiva,' she looked up at Kuja.

'No, don't call out to her,' Kuja begged.

'Alexis, I know you're there. Will you open the door please?'

'I can't just leave her out there,' she wiggled out of his hold. 'I am sorry, but I promise that it will happen soon.'

She kissed him and rushed to the door to greet, 'Shiva, what are you doing here?'

'We were worried about you and Carbuncle missed you,' the cute little blue fox saw her and rushed into her arms.

'Hello,' she giggled as he buried his nuzzle into her neck.

'He really does love you,' Shiva walked inside. 'Isn't Kuja here with you?'

'He's in the shower.'

'Did we arrive at a bad time?'

'No,' Alexis could feel her face flush.

'Really,' Shiva walked over to inspect her.

'Yeah.'

'Hmm,' Shiva continued to look her up and down. 'You seem differed today, did something happen yesterday?'

'Oh, that,' Alexis relaxed. 'I remember most of my past but there are still gaps.'

'Oh,' Shiva nodded as she took a seat at the table.

'Are you hungry, I can fix you a plate,' she muttered when she saw her look at Kuja's untouched dish.

'Yes, please,' she beamed up at her mistress happily.'


End file.
